The Night Before
by Chirine
Summary: The story takes place after the season four finale. Blair discovers that not all princes are charming and not all Dark Knights are the wrong choice.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

The Night Before.

Chuck silently gazed into the honey colored scotch he had just poured into his glass. With Nate out for a few hours he finally had some time to think about the past year. The bullet that changed his life so drastically had hit him exactly one year ago. He chuckled a bit at the thought of Henry, before standing up to view his kingdom trough the windows of the penthouse. Below him New York was still up and roaring. He was seen as the king of the UES, the young billionaire that had everything, except her.  
>In the time where he so carefully portrayed Henry Prince he sure was happy, but it was an artificial happiness, one that was bound to collapse once he had a taste of the tragedy called Chuck Bass. The tragedy that was his life. He was wrong to believe that his past in New York wouldn't haunt him, that the love of his life wouldn't haunt him. That she wasn't only the first thing he remembered waking up but also the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep. He backed up against the cool window and sat in the windowsill, closing his eyes. His lips curled into a soft smile whilst thinking of the girl that stole his heart 4 years ago. When they came back from Paris neither of them thought that they still craved each other so badly, not Blair who had regained her confidence and power and not himself who was now happy with Eva.<p>

How mad he was when Blair pulled out her scheming again and made Eva leave him. But he was even angrier with himself for the relieve he felt when he could finally be Chuck Bass, the filthy young billionaire again. It was in his blood, pumping trough every vein and tissue in his body. He was the one that could on his own deliver a thousand scandals. And he couldn't throw that away for Eva. No matter how hard he believed he would, eventually it would end in sorrow just like every other fucking thing in his miserable, lonely life. He gulped the scotch away and slammed the glass next to him on the windowsill. The only one for whom he'd ever change but never had to was Blair. "Blair Waldorf" he whispered, a little louder he said "Blair Cornelia Waldorf" to no one but himself. He looked at himself in the mirror on the other side of the huge room that was part of the penthouse where he had spent so many nights with her. And later with other woman, sometimes even men who had been nothing but flesh to him. Nothing compared to the gorgeous, fierce brunette that had the classic scent of Chanel No5 all over her. She was the only one who had power over him and he was still willing to give her everything if he could be hers and she could be his. But none of that was bound to happen. He looked back up in the mirror, "she's going to be Blair Cornelia Grimaldi" he whispered into the empty darkness of the room. "Blair Cornelia fucking Grimaldi" he screamed from the top of his lungs, he stood up grabbing the empty glass and throwing it at his reflection.  
>Only just missing the mirror.<p>

With trembling fingers he loosened his tie, sat down on the expensive Italian leather sofa and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't act like this. He gave his blessings, pushed her into the right direction right? She deserved happiness and he couldn't give that to her. Not to her, not to his father, not the Eva and not to himself. He wanted to try his best, but the best wasn't enough for Blair, she deserved more than that. And if that meant that she had to be with Grimaldi, he should let go. They shared a beautiful, dramatic story that would always be theirs but it was finished now. He tillted his head back facing the ceiling, "you did the right thing Bass" he whispered before the door flew open.

"Hey man, whatcha doin"? an overly happy Nate said before smashing his body down on the sofa, seeming to be oblivious to the tiny pieces of glass on the floor. "Nathaniel, I was just set to prepare myself for bed" Chuck said to his best friend.  
>"Dude it's 10PM on a Friday, you've been like this for weeks, now come out and pull your Bass attire on we're going out."Nate said, playfully bumping his fist into Chuck's shoulder.<br>He knew he couldn't stay in any longer before not only Nate but also his Van der Woodsen family would seriously start bugging him.  
>"Give me 20 minutes, and I choose where we're going."<br>"Whatever" Nate said already distracted by the Wii Sports menu that appeared on the large flat screen in front of them.  
>Chuck sighed and made his way into his bedroom.<p>

The limo ride thankfully didn't take too long with Nate describing the quicky he had with a blonde that seemed to have "endless" legs, a "killer" smile and a rack that deserved to be in the "boob hall-of-fame" as Nate put it. After Chuck shushed him by cynically saying that she did seem to compare a lot to Serena the car was completely quiet and they both stared into the neon lights of the city. The car stopped at a place that both young men knew very well. It was Victrola, the beautiful and dark burlesque club, once under the ownership of one of them. Both of them got out of the limo and stepped into the red-velvet club that reeked of expensive liquor and cheap sex. It was used as the hide-out of the most successful and notorious business men of the UES, who came there to drown in the discrete pleasure.  
>They sat down at the expensive looking couch that was arranged infront of the stage at request of the young billionaire. When their drinks finally arrived and the lights dimmed for the dancers to start their show, Chuck settled down into the red velvet. Nate was visibly amused by the sultry dancing of the woman on stage while Chuck sat there with his eyes closed.<p>

_"I know you don't wanna talk about what happened..But."  
>"Relief! I feel relief." she interrupted him with giving him a look and her champagne clutched into her right hand.<br>He kept looking at his best friend's girlfriend, well ex girlfriend now.  
>"You know, I've got moves" she said with her cocky Blair Waldorf tone of voice while moving her head in time of the music.<br>Suddenly he felt like playing a game he knew the brunette could never resist. "Really? Then why don't you get up there" now it was just waiting for her to catch the bait.. "Nooo" she chuckled."I'm just saying, I've got moves".  
>He smirked "come on, you're ten times hotter than any of those girls" there he said it.<br>"I know what you're doing Bass" she said with her cheeks flushed into a light cherry red. Suddenly she looked him in the eyes. "You really don't think I'd go up there?"  
>He laughed in his head, he got her. "I know you wont do it" he said with a grin.<br>"Guard my drink" she said and walked up the stage while he sat back nodding in smiling disbelieve that he got his prudish friend to do this.  
>That disbelieve grew into admiration as she stepped on the stage, playfully threw her headband into the crowd and shed her dress to the floor, showing the champagne colored satin slip she wore underneath it. He saw that she was enjoying the attention she got from every living soul in the club as she shook her hips, seducing them all and especially him. He stood up to catch a better view of what was happening on stage, not noticing that his mouth had fallen open a little.<em>  
><em>"Who's that girl" someone probably close to him asked. Without taking his eyes off of her he answered with an honest "I have no idea".<em>

He tried to remember what the person next to him said after that, "you go babe?" no.. It was "you go baby vamp". Chuck smiled at the memory and opened his eyes, she became a woman in his eyes on that stage. The show didn't interest him as much as his memories did so he closed his eyes again as Nate was distracted by the girls on stage. He sighed and saw Blair on that stage again, as she seemed to dance for him alone.

_She sunk to the floor and played with the pearls around her neck smiling at him, as she got up her finger traced her skin to the hem of her slip. He raised his glass and took a big gulp for this glorious moment that of all people in her life, only he got the privilege to see. She swayed her hips again, pursing her lips into a seductive pout. After many minutes of watching the newly naughty vixen on stage she got off and without even grabbing her dress, they walked towards the exit._  
><em>A few moments later they were in the backseat of his limo, both mesmerized with the new experiences they just had. "Thanks for the lift home" He looked for words, looked up to her only to come with "you were..amazing up there.." She looked at him and he wasn't sure if he had ever seen that glance on her face as she got closer. But it didn't matter anymore because as soon as she softly pressed her lips on his, he forgot everything they were. He knew what he wanted, and even though he knew the brunette virgin was different tonight he stopped. "Are you sure?" She didn't respond but let her mouth crash into his. Grasping every part of him she could reach as he did with her. This was different. In the 4 years that he was active he had fucked tons of woman. But he had never felt the need of wanting someone. Every cell in his body was burning with a raging desire to be as close to her as he could.<em>

He new that it was corny, but that night was magical and electrifying for him, as was every moment he spend with her from then on. He didn't want those moments to ever end.

"Hey let's go man, it's my turn to pick" He opened his eyes and saw Nate standing in front of the couch with his hand reaching out at him. He took it and pulled himself up. As they walked towards the night air he looked back one more time, knowing that he'd never feel that way about anyone but her.


	2. Chapter 2: Not like the movies

She looked into the mirror to see if the red in her eyes had calmed down a bit after she had washed her face with the cool water. It had been four weeks and five days now since she had left New York. And though she never was the type to get homesick, this time was different for Blair. Tearing herself away from the place she had always called her home caused her to fall back in a nasty habit she had developed in her Constance years. She sighed and tried to smile at her reflection. This didn't mean she wasn't extraordinarily happy right? Monaco had been amazing as a tourist, but the part in which she had to play the role of the good girl fiancee made her stomach ache. Her whole life all she wanted to be was a princess and though she spend the last few years of her life becoming a powerful young woman, this was what she always wanted right? Blair looked away from her reflection, she knew that becoming her person had been important for her, hell, she even pushed away her true love for it. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed what words she just used to describe Bass in her head.

She opened the door to find Louis snoring in his sleep, and turned back to the bathroom with the door locked. A tear escaped her dark eyes. It was already 2AM but she drew herself a bath, one of the few things that always calmed her down. With a slow movement she pulled off the old champagne colored slip she was wearing, she had it since she was 16. A smile curled around her lips as she thought about the memories she had about this piece of clothing. The water was still a bit too hot but she didn't care too much for that. As her skin turned a bright red she stared at the baroque style ceiling and lay in the hot fluid. She hadn't felt alive for quite some time. The last time to be when she and her old-friend, her old-lover, crashed a Bar Mitzvah. She giggled at the thought of them being carried on chairs. The thing they did afterwards was even better, it wasn't tacky sex between two ex's in a closet. It was magic, it was electric, that Bassterd knew how to set every fiber in her body on fire by just whispering her name. The mutual attraction between them wasn't normal. But on the other hand nothing between them ever was. Between her and Louis is was nice, so nice and normal. Their goodbye seven weeks ago, the goodbye of Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, had been heart wrenching. She thought back about the last words they had spoken that night.

_"I didn't want to let you go just yet" she had said with a tremble in her voice, though she tried to sound brave for him._  
><em>With his fingers he hesitantly brushed the right side of her face before cupping it<em>  
><em>"Don't let anyone tell you you're not powerful. You're the most powerful woman I know".<em>  
><em> "It's taking all the power I have to walk away from you". Now with tears balancing in her eyes.<em>  
><em> "I know. But I need to let you go. You need to let go". She looked at him, he wasn't a boy anymore, he was a powerful, great man. She had never felt more proud of him. "I'll always love you". <em>  
><em>She saw the tears in his eyes before he looked straight into hers and said "I will always love you" back to her.<em>

Just as on that moment her eyes were filled with tears. In about a decade he would be settled down, with a wife and probably children. Some stupid blonde would have his last name and would get to sleep in his arms every night. And what about herself. She thought about her future with Louis. She'd be a princess, calm and posh. Just like she and Serena used to play when they were little. She might go back to New York every other Christmas. But for the rest of the time she'd be here next to Louis. Calm, sweet Louis. Only him and his friends, no Nate, Dan, Serena or..Chuck. Suddenly she stood up from the bathtub, not even bothering to pull out the plug. She quickly dried herself up with a towel and walked into their bedroom as softly as possible, put on underwear, her Columbia sweater, and one of the few pairs of pants she owned. With her phone clutched into her perfectly manicured hand she tip-toep into the hallway that lead to the massive garden.

"Come on S.." Blair needed her best friend.  
>"Blaier"? An obviously intoxicated Serena answered her phone.<br>"Hey S". "Come on Waldorf sound happy" she strongly told herself in her head.  
>"no..nooo..Frank wait I'm talking to my best friend, she a PRINCESS" the blonde proudly drunk-giggled.<br>Blair already had a smile on her face again "I wanted to ask you something".  
>"You sound serious". she heard the blonde yell "I told you to fuck off Frank, wait a second B".<br>Blair waited as she could hear her friend walk trough a party until finally the music sounded far away.  
>"What did you wont to ask Blair-bear, oops I said wont" she said followed by that beautiful childish laugh she possessed.<br>"Would you please come over for a week or something S? I miss you". Blair's smile was already being smothered by the need to cry again.  
>"I'm sorry B, but I can't leave my job here".<br>Blair was confused now "What do you mean, your job"?  
>Serena laughed again "I didn't tell you"?<br>"No". Blair said as she was becoming impatient.  
>"Well I got a job on a movie adaption of a book in Los Angeles".<br>"Oh so you're not in New York"?  
>"No, but oh my fudge B, I just had the best idea"! She said almost screaming.<br>"What"?  
>Serena went on with what she wanted to say "you should totally come to LA for a few weeks".<br>Blair hesitated "S, I don't think I can, I mean I have to plan the wedding and all and I don't know what they'll think of it here, also Louis has to stay, you know he has these royal duties".  
>"Come on Blair, what the hell happened to you, it's <em>your<em> fucking wedding so _you_ can decide when _you_ want to plan it or not, besides we haven't seen each other for weeks, I miss my sister".  
>Blair couldn't resist the sincerely sad sounding last part of what her best friend just said. "Okay S, screw it I'm coming over, what about Monday"? "That way I can atleast do some last minute shopping".<br>"Great, you sound like the Blair I know and love again, I'm so excited the apartment they've lend me is huge and near the beach, you'll love it and it's just for the two of us".  
>Blair started to smile at the idea of seeing one of the people she missed most again "Well then I guess I see you monday, don't party too hard I don't want to spend my first day in LA with you all hung over." she said playfully.<br>"Ofcourse not, I'm gonna spend the rest of the weekend on working reaaaaally hard so we have even more time together".  
>Blair sighed with a smile curled around her lips "you should go back to your party, I love you S".<br>"I will, love you too B, can't wait until Monday!".

And with that, the sisters by heart ended their phone call.

Blair snook back trough the hallway, into bed with Louis only to be woken up 5 too short hours later. "Bonjour ma chérie".  
>She blinked a few times and saw that it was the prince.<br>"Oh hi honey" she said with a fake smile, her and Chuck never used pet-names that much but Louis seemed to enjoyit. A lot.  
>"We have brunch with my parents in an hour, my mother had this brought for you to wear" he said as he handed her a box. She opened it and looked at a mint-green, all covering, knee high dress that reminded her of the one she wore the first time she broke up with Nate years ago.<br>"Oh I have a different dress myself that will suit the occasion just fine". Louis looked at her with that same smile he always seemed to have "yes, but mother wants you to wear _this_ one".  
>"Well, I guess.. I'll wear it" Blair sighed. "Good girl" Louis said before placing a kiss on her head. "I have to meet my father now quickly, I'll let a limo pick you up, I love you" he said with that same, damned smile.<br>Blair looked at him as he left the room before sadly whispering "yeah but I don't think I love you" to nobody but herself.

The brunch had been painfully quiet, after eating atleast one meal a day with her future in-laws Blair had run out of subject to talk about. She still hadn't told Louis about her plans to meet Serena in LA, so she decided that telling him during their walk to the park would be a good moment. They had been silent for the entire walk now so she tried to be casual about it.  
>"Louis"?<br>"Oui mon amour"?  
>Don't be so afraid Waldorf "I'm leaving for a little vacation to LA on Sunday, Serena has a job there and lives there for the summer, she asked me to come".<br>There it was out. "Well, you can't go honey". Louis said with a calm voice and the same smile on his face.  
>Blair looked at him not believing if he really said what she just heard "what do you mean I can't go"?<br>"You and I both have our obligations here, speaking off, we need to get back to the palace, I have an appointment".  
>Still in a state of disbelieve Blair let herself be led back, already knowing what she would do as soon as they got there.<p>

As she sat alone in their bedroom she looked into the mirror that was placed above her dresser. Who had she become in the few weeks she had been here. The fierce tiger that had always raged inside her was a sad little kitten now. Her eyes weren't burning anymore, they were just flat and insecure. She stood up, though her situation had become more steady than it had ever been, she was unsure about being Blair.  
>It was just a month since she had been here, and everyone but herself had control over this place, especially Louis and his mother who had control over her.<br>On an automatic pilot she walked towards the bathroom.  
>Back in New York it had all been a dream, there were so many things she had not noticed, things she thought she felt. She let herself fall to her knees infront of the toilet, she was all alone so she didn't worry if anyone could here hear. All alone.<br>She pushed her finger down her throat ignoring once again the promise she had made to Chuck and Serena.  
>They were the only ones of her friends who knew about this, how weak she was. She was disgustingly weak, so fucking weak, she hated herself again.<br>Not for doing this to herself but for allowing others to live her life. She kept purging until not even bile emerged out of her stomach.  
>She flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash her hands and face just like the night before. As soon as the crying stopped she faced herself once again in the mirror.<p>

_"You're the most powerful woman I know"._

With that thought in mind she stormed out of the bedroom and threw whatever clothes she could grab from the massive walk-in-closet onto the bed, and searched for her suitcases. When she finally found them in the back of the closet she pulled them into the room with one hand while calling a cab with the phone she had in her other hand. As soon as she had a cab arranged for the airport and her suitcases were filled with enough clothes and underwear to last a month she checked the flight schedule. There would be a flight to Paris leaving in an hour and a half and from there she could get a flight right to LAX.

She opened the drawer next to her side of the bed and grabbed the notepad she kept there and a pen, "

_Dear Louis, _

_I'll be at Serena's for three weeks. _  
><em>You're welcome to come when you're done with your obligations.<em>  
><em> You have my number if there's something urgent. <em>

_love, Blair._

"So that serves him right" she whispered. She left the note in the middle of the bed and grabbed her suitcases, handbag, make-up and hair bag, important documents and her old heart-pin which she had pulled from his nightstand, he never wanted to wear it, and pinned it onto her dress. As she stepped into the cab she looked at the palace that should've been the start of her fairytale, but now she was leaving it behind for a atleast a while, unsure about her future in Monaco, but damn sure about being Blair Waldorf


	3. Chapter 3: Sing

"Eric, come in" Chuck happily said to his younger step-brother. "Hey Chuck" he responded with a smile on his face.  
>The two boys, young men now, sat down on the leather sofa. "So what brings you here, besides the fact that you probably miss me to the point of crying".<br>The young van der Woodsen laughed "Ofcourse I had to dry my tears before coming here, but no seriously Mom and Rufus annoy the living hell out of me".  
>Chuck, curious as he was, asked the reason of his sibling's outburst as soon as he was finished.<br>"Well, ever since they solved all their problems their relationship has been one sugarcoated rainbow that pukes glitter over baby unicorns, and ofcourse that's great for them but it makes me a bit sick to the stomach to be around their PDA all the damn time".  
>Chuck tried to keep a serious expression on his face, though in his head he was cracking up with laughter.<br>"So what are you gonna do about it" Chuck said with a grin he couldn't hide.  
>Eric playfully pushed his shoulder "I thought, since our sister has a lovely house for the summer in the sunny California..."<br>"...why shouldn't we go and visit her" Chuck finished the sentence.  
>"Exactly, I mean with Bass industries all stable now you don't have to worry, and it would be good for you, maybe meet a nice girl that has a cute, gay younger brother"?<br>"Sounds like a plan, if you go pack your stuff now I'll make sure that the jet is ready in about" Chuck looked at his Breitling watch "let's say 3 hours"?  
>His little brother nodded in agreement "would you mind if I bring Dan with me, I mean you could bring Nate and then.."<br>"Yeah it's okay, if you call him to be ready here in two hours I'll get Nate to be ready too, tell your mom not to tell Serena, we're gonna surprise her". Chuck said as he didn't even feel like being bothered by Humphrey's presence as he walked his brother to the door.  
>"This is gonna be nice, you really deserve some off-time after, well you know" Eric stuttered, not knowing if Chuck would appreciate his attempt at comfort.<br>Chuck responded with a tight hug "thank you" he whispered before closing the door behind Eric.  
>Eric looked at the door knowing that Chuck Bass never said thank you unless he really meant it before going home and pack.<p>

Chuck tapped his foot in the rhythm of his impatience as he waited for his best friend to answer his phone.  
>"Nathaniel, stop what you're doing and come home" Chuck said at an almost paternal tone.<br>"What, why? Are you in trouble or something"?  
>"No, we're gonna make a little unexpected trip with Eric and Humphrey, so come here and pack your shit, we're leaving in 2 hours".<br>"Dan's coming too"? Chuck was a bit irritated at the enthusiasm that Nate had, he knew that his best friend didn't even closely share the rivalry Chuck felt for Humphrey but now he was just pushing it.  
>"Yeah yeah, he's coming, now get your ass over here we don't have much time".<br>But Nate wasn't done yet "you haven't even told me where we're going" he stated in his natural state of confusion.  
>Chuck sighed "I'll tell you when you get here" and with that he clicked the red button on his blackberry to end the conversation.<p>

As soon as all four of them where together and packed at the penthouse, Chuck called Arthur to pick them up and bring them to the airport where the Bass jet awaited. The limo ride was bearable as Chuck always found a great conversational partner in his brother and Nate was talking about soccer with Humphrey.  
>The flight itself though was much more quiet with Eric fallen asleep to the music of The Beatles, his and Chuck's favorite band, that played through the speakers, Nate watching some stupid kung-fu movie and Dan scribbling around in his filthy notebook.<br>Chuck himself was reading one of his favorite books of which he kept a copy in the plane.  
>One thing that nobody knew about him was his love for books, he never took the time to read them until a certain day, he was a Junior and his English teacher at 's pressed a book into his hands after he was late again.<p>

_"Read this , by read I don't mean let one of your housekeepers or whoever read it and let them tell you a summed up version of it, I mean read it and try to understand it"_

Chuck could still here the craclking voice of the aged but passionate man.  
>He didn't touch the book for about a week, but after a fight with his father over what a pathetic disgrace he was he decided to give it a try as he didn't feel like going out that night.<br>While he read, turned pages, devoured words he slowly understood why his teacher had given him a copy of The Catcher in the Rye that many saw as a chewed out, old but "must read" book.  
>For Chuck it was all but that, it was a mirror as his believes walked in hand with those of Holden. Just as it did when he was 16, it still bothered Chuck how people pretended, he had tried it but never wanted to go back to being as was written "a phony".<br>As selfish as it was, he'd rather be Chuck Bass the tragedy than some light hearted sucker who built a castle out of dreams that would one day be demolished by reality. Then he thought of her, the princess that now had a palace painted in the shade of her oldest dreams. Maybe on that last night of _them_, he shouldn't have let her go, maybe he should have stolen her away from something that might just be a fantasy.  
>He looked outside the window and saw the patterns miles below him flash away. He smiled sadly, but what would a princess have to do next to a dark knight if she could stand next to a prince.<br>It was for the better, Blair wasn't a tragedy like him, she was a tragedy with him.

The captain spoke "will the gentlemen prepare for landing".  
>Broken away from his thoughts he stood up to awaken Eric so he could fasten his seatbelt.<br>As they were all buckled in Chuck put away his book and his thoughts about Blair.

As the cab they had taken rolled up infront of the beach-side villa Nate whistled "wow Serena didn't say a word too much about this place, wonder what she'll think about four guys crashing there for a while".  
>"Not everyone leaves a trail of disgust behind them Nathaniel" Chuck said calmly as he got out.<br>After they had paid and tipped the driver and got their luggage out they walked up to the door.  
>"Who's gonna ring it" Dan said pointing his thumb at the doorbell.<br>"Does it matter"? Chuck said as he walked pass the other guys and pushed the little white button.  
>When after five minutes the door was still left unanswered Nate started violently pushing the doorbell himself.<br>Chuck could recognize a pattern in the ringing that he identified as the Star Wars theme. He sighed "I'll call her" but before he could even grab his phone, the door was opened and they saw the blond and blue eyed face of his step-sister.  
>"What are you guys doing here, am I dreaming"? she said as you could clearly hear that she just woke up.<br>Eric stepped forward and hugged her "well we all missed you, New York is pretty boring without hurricane Serena raging through it".  
>Serena smiled "I missed you guys too, come in".<p>

Needing a five minute brake from the people he loved, and Humphrey, Chuck walked up to his sister who was preparing breakfast for them. "Hey where is the bathroom in this place"?  
>Serena swallowed the strawberry she was eating "well aren't we all bright and shiny, it's up the stairs second door on your...".<br>She couldn't even finish her sentence as her brother already was half way up the staircase.  
>Nate grabbed his plate "So have you heard anything from Blair"? Serena poured some syrup on his waffles "yes actually, she's sleeping upstairs".<br>The other two boys turned their heads at the blonde.  
>Dan had a shocked look on his face "you didn't, you two didn't know we were coming and none of us knew that Blair was already here.."<br>Eric finished what Dan was thinking "and you've just sent Chuck up..". Serena took a bite of the waffle on her own plate "yes, but they're cool with each other right, if none of us make this situation awkward they wont either".  
>The boys still had a concerned look, Nate broke the silence by a burp.<br>All four of them started to laugh and fell back in their usual behavior of kidding around, leaving the subject of what might be happening upstairs.

Chuck found the bathroom on his first try, he splashed some water in his face and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.  
>He checked his blackberry for possible messages from the company when he heard a sweet familiar voice in the door opening.<p>

"On a holiday and still not putting away the business".  
>He didn't dare to look up but he knew he had to, so he tried to smile before he answered. "Always a pleasure Waldorf, or do you want me to say Grimaldi just for practice"?<br>He stood up. "Why thank you Bass, but for now it's still Waldorf".  
>They walked towards each other in the small, marble space and gave each other a hug that lasted longer than one between ordinary friends. With their bodies discovering the feeling of coming home to a familiar place they didn't notice or care that it took too long.<br>When they finally let go both their cheeks were flushed lightly.  
>Chuck stared to the ground "you don't seem shocked to see me here".<br>Blair smiled at his shyness "Gossip Girl somehow knew you were coming, since my stay in Monaco I subscribed again so I could keep up a little".  
>He remembered again "so where's Louis"?<br>Blair sighed "he's in Monaco" she wanted to change the subject so she asked "you aren't too shocked to see me either Bass".  
>Now Chuck looked straight up, piercing her eyes with his "It's a <em>relief<em> to see you Waldorf, never a shock".  
>The corners of her mouth curled up and she had to look away.<br>She nervously played with the hem of her robe "let's go downstairs, I want to say hi to the others", and with that she turned around, and he followed. Serena looked up from her waffles

"Hey there they are"!.  
>Everyone turned around as Chuck and Blair awkwardly took place at the kitchen bar. The other three boys started asking questions about Monaco, the palace and the prince. After they all had a plate stacked with food and Blair answered their questions and they answered hers she looked up to Serena for help.<br>Her bestfriend understood that look immediately and with an excited voice said "so, since we have a lovely reunion here why don't we party like back home, I know this awesome place in town that.."  
>Chuck didn't listen to her story, he was watching the everlasting object of his affection as she was listening to her bestfriend's proposal for the night.<br>He looked at her dark eyes, rosy cheeks and cherry lips, all set as a perfect composition on her beautiful pale, porcelain skinned face.  
>He could smell the vanilla coming from her chocolate colored hair mixed with the Chanel that caressed her perfect neck.<br>His eyes wandered over her with red satin covered chest, shoulder and arm until they were reunited with her beautiful skin, as her wrist flowed into her hand, he was struck by reality again as he saw the ring that hugged her finger as a poisonous snake.  
>Suddenly he felt sick to the stomach, he excused himself saying that he was going to explore the city. If he'd go alone they'd suspect his feelings so he allowed Nate to come, leaving Eric and Dan behind with the girls.<p>

They chatted up some Californian girls but as the evening fell Chuck became bored and he returned to the villa letting Nate have the time of his life. As he entered the door with the spare key Serena got him the lights were out.  
>"Thank god" he whispered to himself with the relief of having the house for himself for a little while.<br>He went to the living room where a beautiful black piano was rested next to the window. He took place behind it and opened the cover of the keys.  
>Without thinking of a certain music piece, but full of mind about a certain person his fingers automatically started playing, and his deep voice sang along, adjusting the words to his own heartbreak.<p>

_I heard that you're settled down,_  
><em>that you found a guy and you're gonna get married now, <em>  
><em>I heard that your dreams came true.<em>  
><em>Guess he gave you things, I didn't give to you. <em>  
><em>Old friend Why are you so shy, <em>  
><em>it ain't like you to hold back,<em>  
><em> or hide from the light..<em>.

What he didn't know was that a certain brunette had came down the stairs when she heard someone come in, when she heard him play she softly sat down next to the door, just out of his sight as she closed her eyes to listen.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited. _  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. <em>  
><em>I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded, <em>  
><em>that for me, it isn t over.<em>

_Never mind, but I'll never find someone like you,_  
><em> I wish nothing but the best for you too. <em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, <em>  
><em>sometimes it lasts in love, <em>  
><em>but sometimes it hurts instead. <em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love, <em>  
><em>but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah..<em>

He felt the tears forming in his eyes, not giving a fuck he kept playing thinking he was alone with his pain to let loose. Blair could hear the heartache in his voice, the cracks left in her heart from their departure started to burst further as she listened.

_You'd know how the time flies, _  
><em>only yesterday was the time of our lives. <em>  
><em>We were born and raised in a summery haze. <em>  
><em>Bound by the surprise of our glory days. <em>  
><em>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, <em>  
><em>but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight out,<em>  
><em> I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded. <em>  
><em>That for me, it isn't over yet. <em>

_Never mind, but I'll never find someone like you, _  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too. <em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said. <em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love, <em>  
><em>but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.. <em>

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares, _  
><em>Regrets and mistakes they're memories made. <em>  
><em>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste. <em>  
><em>Never mind, I'll find someone like you, <em>  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too. <em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, <em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.<em>

Blair could hear him closing the piano with a slam, and him collapsing to the ground as soft cries were coming from his breath.  
>She bit her lip at the torture of his despair and the pain she felt herself.<br>Softly she stood up and walked towards the backdoor onto the beach.  
>Hoping that he didn't notice her because she knew he wouldn't be able to not feel ashamed for her seeing him as he bared his heart.<p>

He threw his head back after he had dried the tears that had been streaming over his face. He took a few deep breathes before he stood up and walked up the stairs, up to the roof.  
>As he looked at the night view he could see everyone on the beach, Eric and Serena swimming and Dan and Blair sitting around a fire talking.<br>Maybe she really was happy with this new life, though it hurt like nothing he ever experienced he was happy she had found peace. Even if it meant for him to live his life in the dark.

I don't own either The Catcher in the Rye (which is the writing of J.D. Salinger) or "Someone Like You" written by Adele, both are just used as elements in my story.


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

As soon as she sat foot on the beach she stopped to take a few deep breaths and dry her eyes.  
>She looked at her three friends, Eric and Serena happily splashing around in the water and in the middle of the beach Dan sitting by a fire with his eyes focused at Serena.<br>She smiled, of all the men whom her best friend had hid behind, Dan Humphrey was the only one with the guts to throw her into a new world while being nothing but just plain Serena. She decided to join her friend and walked trough the sand bare feet.

"The moonlight makes her even more beautiful doesn't it" Blair said without warning him about her presence.

She saw the surprised and slightly embarrassed look on Dan's face "yeah, yeah indeed it does".  
>Blair let herself fall into the sand next to Dan, after a while of not saying anything Dan looked her in the eyes "he still loves you".<br>Blair turned away not wanting her newest male best friend to see the tears welling in her eyes "and I still love him, but I love Louis too, I guess".  
>Dan tugged on her arm causing Blair to turn around and face him "Blair, we might not have been friends for that long but I know you well enough to know that you deserve more than a love in which you just guess that you love someone. Also I'm not a big Chuck Bass supporter but he would burn all his bowties and his purple suit if that meant he could be with you".<br>Blair laughed softly and threw her arms around Dan "I know how much he loves me, but Louis is safe, I might not be free but atleast I know my future, and besides I can't go back" she whispered.  
>"Wait, wait, you can always go back, and if this is about being a princess and knowing your whole life path I want to kindly remind you that the Grimaldi family is known for the scandals and divorces, besides you're already the princess of the UES and that the UES prince" he said nodding his head towards the roof of the villa where she saw Chuck looking out over the ocean, "might not give you a safe life but he'll make sure that atleast it will be worth living for someone like you".<br>She hooked her arm through his and placed her head on his shoulder as they watched their two friends having fun.  
>"You know, Serena didn't lie when she said you were a good kisser" Blair said smiling awaiting his reaction.<br>"Oh, she said that"? "I mean thanks, I..I.. mean" he said in his typical slightly awkward Dan Humphrey style.  
>Blair laughed "she also told me the stories you've written about her, the things you said to her and such".<br>Dan was looking at his toes that were digging themselves into the beach "oh" was all he said.

Blair squeezed his hand "I believe you are the only boy she ever truly loved, loves, the two of you have that same fatal connection that Chuck and I have, only the two of you are strong enough not to give in every time temptations strikes you".  
>"Blair" he said on a soft, sad tone.<br>"Yes"?  
>He looked at Serena who was standing straight up in the water looking up at the night sky<br>"I still love her, and it hurts".  
>Blair stared into the fire "well then go for it Humphrey, someone once told me that if two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back, maybe this is your time to find each other again".<br>Dan sighed but with a smile "maybe, you know Blair, I'm happy that I learned that you're not a cold hearted bitch but a warm, caring person who just acts like a bitch whenever she's bored". Blair pretended to be angry as she walked towards the water.  
>"Blair come on I was kidding" Dan said as he followed her.<br>As they stood infront of the shore Eric and Serena noticed them, Blair smirked towards Serena, turned around and pushed Dan into the water.

While she was laughing like a child revealing that her acting mad was just a joke too, she didn't notice Eric walking up behind her with a little children's bucket filled with water.  
>The laughing stopped as soon as she felt the cold, salty water crawl down her spine as she let out a loud gasp.<br>"Eric van der Woodsen that was a new Lanvin dress" she screamed as she pulled it over her head revealing a fifties style bikini, "you're going down" she playfully said before running towards him into the water.

Dan had already got up again and watched Blair splashing water towards Eric and vice versa.  
>"Aren't you coming in, the water is lovely" Serena said looking like a mermaid with her lower body completely devoured by the dept of the water.<br>Dan swallowed and felt his cheeks flush "I guess since I'm already wet" he pulled off his shirt and slowly walked into the water deeper and deeper until he felt his shorts were completely soaked as he reached Serena.  
>"Well hello there lovely evening isn't it" Serena said with an innocent smile.<br>"H-hi" Dan stumbled awkwardly, surprised by the fact that she could still make him feel that shy.  
>Then suddenly he felt a cold wave of water splashed into his face by the blonde infront of him.<br>His shyness faded away "I declare a war!" he playfully said, lifting up Serena in his arms pretending to throw her into the water.  
>"No, Dan , don't" she laughed and screamed.<br>"Ah, but I haven't heard the magic words yet" Dan said with a mysterious voice.  
>Serena laughed even harder <em><strong>"NEVER!"<strong>_.  
>"Then I'm afraid I'll have to throw you in" he calmly said again pretending to throw her.<br>As he lifted her up a little higher she started screaming again "No, no, I'm sorry Dan please put me down".  
>He laughed and slowly lowered his arms until she stood closely infront of him, her chest almost brushing his.<br>As they both stopped laughing and Serena looked into his eyes and he could feel himself starting to breathe heavier.  
>He brought his hand to her face and pushed the wet hair out of it, then brought his thumb to her cheek as he could feel her skin flushing under his touch in a bright red, visible even in just the moonlight.<br>He could hear that she was breathing heavy too and even felt her heartbeat trough her chest as it was beating in a steady rhythm with his.  
>"I think I'm going back to the house, I haven't slept much last night and I want to go into town tomorrow early" he whispered gazing into her blue eyes, softly planting his lips on her forehead before breaking away and walking towards the beach.<br>"Yeah" Serena whispered as she felt tears burning in her eyes as she saw him grabbing his shirt and disappearing into the dark.

As she saw Serena walking up the beach the second the lights in the villa went on again Blair turned around to Eric who had seen the exact same thing as she did.  
>"So what's the plan E" she said softly. "Let's wait for about" he looked up to the moon "a week and a half, then we have enough time to plan and it will be full moon, I was thinking of a roof-top picnic, with a mattress, Chinese food straight box and chopstick style and lot's of lights".<br>Blair looked her friend in his eyes "Eric sometimes you seem to read my mind so well that I wonder if we aren't somehow siblings".  
>They turned around and walked towards the beach "well in the van der Woodsen and Waldorf family it wouldn't be the biggest surprised we've had" Eric said as he hooked his arm in hers "indeed" she replied.<p>

After Nate stumbled in after what was probably a lucky night for him, they decided that they should make out who could sleep where.  
>"Okay, besides the one that Blair is using, I have three guest bedrooms left".<br>A drunk Nate yelled "dibs on the one next to the bedroom"!  
>Blair looked up "Eric could have the room next to me if he wants, I don't think the poor boy will find any sleep if he has Nate snoring every night in the room next to him" Eric nodded with approval.<br>"So then we only have the room next to snoring Nate left" Serena said.  
>Dan yawned "I'll crash on the couch". Serena looked at Chuck "okay then you have the last room, my dear brother".<br>Chuck shrugged and stood up to bring his luggage to his newly assigned room.

As everyone was turning to their rooms Serena went down the stairs one last time "are you sure you want sleep down here, if I ask Eric he wont mind to share my room" as she handed him a pillow and a blanket.  
>Dan smiled "no it's okay, besides I have the whole floor for myself now, and a TV to watch as many bad sitcoms as I want". Serena giggled.<br>"Hey isn't this one your favorite" Dan said as he let his finger slide over the expensive, soft fabric.  
>Serena looked at him "yes it is, you remembered" she said smiling and blushing.<br>He stepped in a bit closer and grabbed her hand "I've missed you" he whispered.  
>She felt her hand trembling in his "I've missed you t-" but before she could finish her sentence they heard a loud stumbling followed by Nate's voice loudly cussing.<p>

They let go of each other and walked into the hallway where they found Nate on the ground.  
>"Fuck, fuck, damn it" he was still yelling.<br>Dan smirked before offering Nate his hand "what happened man"?  
>He pulled himself up to Dan and brushed off his clothes a little "I feeell, offff the staiyurs" Nate babbled in still a clearly drunk state.<br>Both Serena and Dan had to try hard not to burst out in laughing Dan sniffed "let's get you to bed" he said, placing his hand on Nate's shoulder.  
>"But I want wafffullz".<br>Serena pulled him towards the stairs "tomorrow I'll make you all the waffles you want if you just be a good boy and go to sleep now".  
>After dragging Nate up the stairs and onto his bed where he immediately fell asleep Dan closed the door behind him and Serena.<br>As he was about to walk down the stairs Serena tugged on his hand. He turned around and before he could say anything Serena gently placed a kiss on his lips "good night Dan" she whispered before she turned around to her own room where she closed the door behind her.  
>"Good, good night" he said, left behind in the same way he had left her earlier that evening.<p>

The next morning Dan woke up by the two girls walking into the kitchen, giving them clear view of him in his boxers.  
>"Humphrey! Blanket or pants, come on!" Blair said in a teasing way.<br>After he had put on pants he took place at the kitchen bar "so what are the two of you up for"?  
>As Blair had just put a strawberry in her mouth she pointed at Serena to answer "we're going to shop and have dinner, so you guys will have to scrape together your own meal".<br>Dan grabbed an apple "noted".  
>Blair now with her mouth empty asked "and what are you doing on this beautiful day"?<br>She saw him swallowing "I think that I'm gonna try to write again, Vanessa was right, the last time I wrote a decent story was last October".  
>Blair's stomach turned "ew don't ever say that name again, it literally makes me sick to the stomach".<br>Dan stretched "again, noted, now if you ladies don't mind I'm gonna take a shower, do not picture me naked just because I said that".

Blair sniffed "_as if_, you wish Humphrey, right S".  
>"Right" she said with slight embarrassment in her voice pretending to search for something in the fridge as she didn't want either of them to see the blush of getting caught on a dirty thought that was coloring her face.<br>But they had both noticed and Blair could see Dan's serious face turn into a smirk as he turned around and confidently walked towards the stairs.  
>"Damn it" Blair looked around the corner "what"?<br>"I smashed my little toe into that stupid table thing" he said with a painful face.  
>Blair rolled her eyes "well that's what you get isn't it".<br>"For what" he said still in pain.  
>Blair sighed "doesn't matter, now go shower you can smell that you're from Brooklyn".<br>He didn't say a word as he stumbled to the second floor.

After several hours of shopping Blair and Serena sat down in an Italian restaurant.  
>"So tell me" Blair said looking at her best friend. Serena looked at the menu "tell what"?<br>Blair sighed at her friend trying to fool her "oh nothing besides the fact that you are still madly in love with Brooklyn, not the city part but our lovely friend Dan Humphrey, who has been lusting over you for the past 8 years and is still as deeply and madly in love with you as he was the first time the two of you kissed".  
>She could see Serena's eyes brightened up "do you think he still likes me"?<br>Blair took a look at her own menu "no" she said calmly before looking up into two sad, blue took Serena's hand "he loves you" S. There was that twinkle in her eyes again.  
>"But you have to tell me now, do you love him too"? With out waiting Serena said "B you know that I never stopped loving him".<br>"So he loves you, you love him, why don't you guys start over"?  
>"Because I have no idea how to take the first step B, and besides if we're going to talk about mutual love you have your own story to finish" Serena said.<br>Ignoring the last part of what Serena said "okay, you know what S, stop worrying about it, Eric and I have already made a plan, by the time we go back to New York he'll be yours again".  
>She felt Serena squeezing in her hand "thank you B, now let's order".<br>Blair smirked and yelled "waaaaiter" and proceeded to order in her thickest New York accent making her best friend laugh throughout the whole meal.

As they sat in the limo that Chuck had arranged to ride the whole group around during their stay in California Serena suddenly said "I hope that if it all works out, Dan and I will be just as happy as you and Louis".  
>With that it felt as if a massive weight collapsed onto Blair's chest and she started crying the tears that had been resting inside her for quite some time.<br>"B, Blair, what's wrong" she heard Serena say as she took her in her arms. I think I've made a mistake S, I'm not happy in Monaco, there are so many rules, I don't know anyone there and all the girlfriends and wives of Louis' friends are just stuck up bitches, and not like I am, he and his mother try to control everything I do, I was turning into a robot there. I talked to Dan about it yesterday too and I realized that the only thing I fell in love with was the idea of having a title and being perfect, I liked Louis a lot and it was fun but I rushed in way too fast S." the tears choked her.  
>"Sh sh sh" Serena rocked her friend in her arms "why don't you call it quits then and come back to New York with the rest of us".<br>"I can't S, my mother will be so mad, you don't want to know the messages she has left me on my phone, I've had more missed calls from here than from Louis himself". Serena grabbed her best friend's face between her hands and forced Blair to look in her eyes "Blair listen to me, you are grown up now, you can't let others plan out your life for you anymore, Eleanor might be pissed for a few weeks but I will not let you destroy happiness for the rest of your life just so you can please your mother".

As the limo stopped they saw that they were already home.  
>They had silently walked to Blair's room where Serena had closed the door after making sure that the guys were busy in the "game" room where you could find a pin-ball machine, a pool-table and a variety of video games and consoles to play on the bigscreen TV. As Blair collapsed on the bed without saying a word she felt that Serena brushing her dark hair, a motion that had calmed her down ever since she was a little girl.<br>After they had talked for a little more both of the girls were exhausted and closed their eyes as soon as Blair had turned out the lights.

Chuck walked towards the liquor cabinet in the kitchen to pour himself a scotch when he heard an unpleasantly familiar voice.  
>"I saw you looking at us from the rooftop yesterday" Dan said standing in the doorway .<br>He dropped some ice in his glass and said without turning around "can't a man even look at the beach at night, besides don't get your hopes up with Blair she wouldn't trade a prince for someone like you". "I will ignore that comment" Dan said.  
>"If that makes you happy" he said cynically.<br>Dan walked to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer "and I know she wouldn't trade a prince for me but she'd do it for you".  
>Chuck looked at Dan opening the can of cheap alcohol "no, her life with him is everything she ever wanted...".<br>"Chuck I had a really good talk with her, and after I heard how she felt I told her that whatever feeling she had for Louis was insignificant to what she feels for you, she has fallen in love with the whole princess idea and ignored the dark side of it, but know she sees that she has made certain mistakes".  
>He took a sip of his scotch "I see, but she's still off better than with she'd be with me".<br>"Did she say that to you"?  
>"No but-"?<br>"Listen, maybe you should stop thinking of what you think is good for her and ask her what she wants, because I know that you can make her happy if you stop running away from her and she stops running from you, both of you deserve to be happy, together".  
>He stared at his expensive brogues "thank you Humphrey, I don't know when but I'll talk to her about it".<br>"It's cool man, one more thing" he saw that Dan was getting a bit uncomfortable.  
>"Spill it".<br>"Why the hell do you hate me so much".  
>He smiled "ah Daniel, it's very simple, I don't hate you, I envy you".<br>Dan looked confused "but, you are Chuck Bass, the prince of the UES".  
>He gulped away the last bit of his scotch and felt the fluid burning trough his throat "you have two parents who love you unconditionally, a sister who would do anything for you, everyone likes you, you have talent, if your throw away my stuff and take away my company I have nothing".<br>"You have a family, a little brother and a sister and you still have the key to a certain persons heart and I think that makes you just as rich as me" Dan lift up his hand "truce"? Chuck breathed deeply "truce" he said as he shook his hand.  
>After that Dan turned around to re-join Eric and Nate.<br>"Hey Dan".  
>"Yeah"?<br>Chuck swallowed his pride away "you're a good guy, sorry for the last few..years and thanks for being such a good friend to Blair".  
>Dan smiled "it's okay".<p>

He decided to leave his three friends to play and went to his room.  
>As he walked trough the hallway he decided to see if Blair was still awake, he knocked on her door twice before opening it only to see Serena in her bed.<br>Her heard the faucet in the bathroom running and saw that the door wasn't locked.  
>Curious as he was he listened only to hear a terrifying, but well known sound.<br>He walked to the stairs to here if Eric, Dan and Nate were still busy and when he heard the opening screen of Black Ops he knew they wouldn't come up for atleast another hour.  
>Within three steps he was at the door, he took a deep breath before he opened it, stepped into the bathroom and locked the door.<br>There he saw her on her knees infront of the toilet with her big doe-eyes looking up in his with hurt, terrified and in shame.  
>She was crying uncontrollably as he pulled her up and cleaned up her hand and face.<br>When he was sure he had a tight grip on her he collapsed to the ground with her in his arms.  
>"I'm sorry I once again chose for you Blair".<br>She sniffed "I would have done it myself too, I'm scared of us Chuck".  
>He felt his body stiffen "w-why" he brought out.<br>"I've said it before, I love you so much it consumes me Bass, every second away from you is one too many, every kiss I share with someone else feels wrong because it isn't you, and don't tell me you don't feel the same anymore just so I wont change my mind on the wedding because I heard you yesterday when you were playing the piano and-.  
>He kissed her "I love you more everyday Waldorf, when you left the only thing that kept me from throwing myself off a roof was knowing that you were finally happy, but apparently I was wrong" he felt tears coming up.<br>Blair looked into his eyes and wiped away the tears with her index finger "you couldn't know, I fooled everyone, including myself by screaming out how happy I was every time I could".  
>She turned around on his lap, straddling him. He leaned in to kiss her "no Chuck, I-I just threw-".<br>Ignoring her protest he kissed her anyway "I don't fucking care Waldorf".  
>With his tongue he traced a path on her neck before he softly sunk his teeth into the skin just underneath her ear, he felt her nails digging into his shoulders as she let out a soft gasp.<br>"Wait" he said.  
>"Why" she said as she felt at home in his arms.<br>"If we are going to try this one more time I want this to be the last, because if it works I want to finally give you that ring and my name, so please Blair, work things out for yourself first and when you've done that I 'll be right  
>there with you so we can dive in together".<br>Blair leaned in for one last passionate kiss "thank you".As the stood up Chuck squeezed her hand "you are beautiful, smart, sexy and perfect, so please stop doing that to yourself, I can see that you've lost weight and I couldn't bare life without that gorgeous ass of yours" he said with his famous Bass smirk.  
>She smiled sadly "Louis and his mother told me that my figure was too American".<br>Chuck cussed under his breath.  
>She placed her hand on his cheek "I love you".<br>He turned his head and kissed her palm and whispered "I love you too" before they stepped out of the bathroom and parting their ways.

As soon as they each lay in their own bed, both of them for the first night in a while, drifted away in a hopeful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Final Goodbye

The next morning breakfast was filled with peaceful chatting now that the air between him and Dan had been cleared. The first one to leave the house was Serena who after several days of hanging out with her friends had to go back to work. Dan and Nate were lazily playing some game on the xbox and Blair was looking beautiful as ever as she lay outside on her stomach reading a copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray.  
>He walked up to her "hey".<br>She gracefully turned herself around and lowered her sunglasses "I was wondering how long you'd be staring before you'd come and say hello to me Bass" she said in a sulky voice.  
>He swallowed trying to keep a calm appearance.<br>"Now do you mind, I don't want my shoulders to burn" she sighed as she pointed to the bottle of sunlotion that was resting next to her.  
>"No of course not Waldorf" he grabbed the bottle and squeezed some a palm full of the coconut scented lotion.<br>Blair turned around and pulled her feet up.  
>He sat himself on the stretcher just behind her.<br>"Wait a second" she said, from her wrist she pulled a black hair band that she used to tie her hair in a bun, revealing her lean neck.  
>He placed his hands on her should and felt her shiver under his touch by the cold of the lotion.<br>"You have to go a bit lower too Bass".  
>His hands traveled down her spine as he spread it out in circles "didn't we agree to wait for things to work out Waldorf" he said with a raspy voice.<br>She bent her head a little, tempting him with a spot that she knew was his weakness "oh I don't see how this is tempting, if you ask me it's anything but that".

Suddenly he felt like playing along with the game and he moved his hands up again.  
>As soon as they were on her shoulders he leaned in and placed his lips on her neck placing soft kisses in a way up to her ear. He felt her breathing heavily "hm I think you're right, I don't know what I was thinking".<br>Her back curled into his posture as he softly bit her "so what are your plans for today" she said trying to redeem herself.  
>He let one hand travel down and rest on her hip "oh I don't know" he said squeezing in the soft flesh over her thigh, he could hear her moan softly "I was thinking on taking Eric out for lunch, a little brother time you know".<br>"Uhu" was the only thing she brought out as she threw her head back.  
>He turned his head and kissed her passionately for a few second before he whispered in her ear "I missed your little games Waldorf".<br>He stood up and they shared a smile "I don't know if I can stop playing for such a long time again" she said as she looked up to him.  
>"Our suffering will be rewarded not too long from now" he said in a low voice before he kissed her hand softly and walked back in.<p>

He went into the game room to find Nate and Dan heavily concentrated on their game of Halo "does one of you know where my little brother is"?  
>Dan looked up "last time I saw him he was still upstairs and-".<br>Nate interrupted with an excited "BOOM headshot".  
>"That's not fair, I was talking to Chuck man".<br>He didn't stay along to hear the result of their little conflict and instead walked upstairs to see if Eric cared to go into town with him.

After knocking one time the door opened."Feel something for a lunch in town Eric"? Eric smiled "of course let me grab some things and I'll meet you downstairs".  
>They had chosen for an exclusive sushi bar that made place especially for them, even on the west-coast the name Bass was respected as well as feared. As they waited for their plates he started off the conversation "wanna hear something funny".<br>"Blow away" Eric said with a sincere interest.  
>Chuck grinned "I've made peace with Brooklyn, he's actually a nice guy".<br>Eric laughed "I told you, but speaking of Dan, Blair and I've made a plan considering him and our sister".  
>He took a sip of his scotch "I'm listening".<br>"Blair and I want them back together, and the thing is that they both still love each other, you know mom and Rufus style. without the lovey dovey rainbow cutesy crap, but they are both afraid for the things that happened in the past".  
>"Sounds familiar".<br>Eric ignored his brother "Blair and I wanted to plan the perfect date for them, I mean come on nothing is standing in their way anymore, if they have one night together they might, well Blair and I hope, see that they are made for each other".  
>Chuck stared into his glass "I'm in, let's say, you, Blair and me tomorrow night a meeting at my room"?<br>"Sounds perfect".  
>"When is this masterpiece to be to find place actually"?<br>Eric chuckled at Chuck's choice of words "in about a week or so, when it's full moon". "That's just enough time".  
>When their plates came in the boys ditched the subject and started debating over which song from the Rubber Soul album was best for the rest of their meal.<p>

After they had done quite some drinks Chuck and Eric returned to the villa. The loud bang which they had closed the door with had alarmed Nate who was surprised to find his two friends in the hallway.  
>"Guys come on, you didn't even invite me" Nate commented at the two drunks in front of him.<br>"Well Nathaniel, you were busy blowing up Dan and I thought that a little bonding time with my brother here was essential" he said as he threw his arm around Eric. As he leaned on Eric he lost his balance and both of them collapsed to the ground.  
>Nate laughed loudly, causing the other three residents of the house to come and take a look at what was going on.<br>After the laughter of the group had dimmed Dan and Nate helped their friends and to the living room couch. The fall turned out to be a bit harder then everyone thought as it left Chuck with a black eye because of Eric's fist accidentally colliding with his face in the struggle they had with gravity and Eric with a cut in his lip by his teeth.  
>When they were both cleaned up and escorted to their rooms to sleep off their buzz the rest of the group went to the living room to catch TV.<p>

"Nate take your feet off my bed".  
>"Or else"? Nate said with a provoking smirk.<br>Dan chose not to respond by words but instead threw a couch pillow at him. Blair on her turn threw a pillow at Dan stating a pillow fight between the friends. After a good hour of throwing pillows and each other around Serena declared peace by suggesting going to the beach, make a fire and roast marshmallows.  
>When they had everything set up and they had settled around the heat with their marshmallows and sticks Blair started to talk while staring into the flames.<br>"I never thought that we would end up like this".  
>Nate looked at her "what do you mean"?<br>"Well, four and a half years ago when Serena came back, you and I were unhappily together, Serena and I flew into each others hair, mostly on my account and Dan was, sorry, lonely boy".  
>The other three of them laughed. Dan raised the bottle of red wine he had brought with him "on the beginning of a new era".<br>Nate laughed "the thing that I'm most surprised with is the two of you being friends" he said taking over the bottle from Dan consuming a large gulp.  
>"Problem with it Archibald"? Blair stared at him in the cold, intimidating way she had learned from her mother, before bursting into a giggle and taking a few sips from the wine.<br>When the bottle was empty after a few rounds of drinking and laughing Dan and Blair decided to call it a night early today, leaving Serena and Nate to kill the fire.

"Serena"?  
>"Yes"? she said playing with the sand in front of her.<br>"Did you ever love me"?  
>She turned around to look Nate in the eyes "I was in love with you".<br>He smiled sadly "but you love Dan".  
>In the words of her brother she said "always have, always will".<br>"So you've finally made your choice".  
>She took his hand "it was made long ago, what we had, have, was a beautiful thing but not enough to base a lifetime on".<br>He looked at their hands "I know, but it's just, you and Dan, Chuck and Blair, where does that leave me in the picture".  
>Serena grabbed his chin "hey look at me, once you meet that person you'll know right away why it didn't work with me, Juliet or any other girl you've dated, but until then you will have to wait".<br>Nate smiled "I just want to know how it is to be loved, that way".  
>Serena looked him straight in the eyes "Jenny loved you".<br>Nate chuckled sarcastically "no she didn't, I was just a crush".  
>"She went trough so much trouble, hurting people she loved, just for you to notice that she was still there Nate".<br>"I sent her a letter back in our senior year".  
>Serena looked at him curiously.<br>"It was after we had kissed, but Vanessa had kept it away from her causing her not to read it until a few hours before the Snow Flake ball, where she had pulled that stunt with Vanessa's dress remember".  
>Serena bit her lip trying not to laugh at the memory of that night "don't you ever wonder what would have happened if she had your letter".<br>"I did at the time, but now I realize I first had to go trough all of this, including you and me, but I don't know, after all that she has done".  
>Serena smiled "each one of us got a clean slate, I'm not angry with her anymore Nate, I understand now that it is behind us".<br>Nate sighed "I'll think of it".  
>Serena whispered "now let's put out the fire" as she took her hand from his.<br>With the sand that they threw on the flames it wasn't just the end of the night but also of the long lost facade of the once golden couple of the UES.


	6. Chapter 6: Summertime

Chuck opened his bedroom door and saw Blair and Eric stepping in, he looked into the hallway to see if someone else was there.  
>He closed the door behind him and joined his best friend and brother on the king-size bed.<br>"Shouldn't we include Nate in this" Eric suddenly noticed.  
>He smiled "Nathaniel knows E, who's idea do you think video game night was"?<br>"Good job Bass, now back to business" Blair said while opening the notebook that she had clutched in her hands when she came in.  
>He looked at her porcelain hands as she scribbled a few words on the paper before he felt his brother poke in his side, giving him a look.<br>Staring at Blair wasn't what they came here for and sadly enough he knew that.  
>"So where to begin" Eric said fast.<br>Blair looked up "what food should we get them, I was thinking we could get some food flown in from Veselka, all agree?"  
>The boys brought out a synchronized yes before Blair continued.<br>"And we could just put a mattress, lots of pillows and a big fleece blanket on the roof-terrace to sit on, they're both into the whole bohemian hipster style right".  
>"That sounds perfect, could we get like a CD player or something, I'll be more than happy to make a little music compilation" Eric said.<br>Chuck smiled at his brother enthusiasm "sure, but only if you don't forget to throw in at least one Beatles song in".  
>"Come on Chuck, you know me, music without John, Ringo, George and Paul isn't music. I'll get my laptop" he said as he put his feet on the ground.<br>Blair smiled, she loved seeing the bond that Eric and Chuck had formed over the past few years, they both were slightly troubled souls but always pulled eachother out of their bad moods. If she didn't knew better she'd swear that they were siblings by blood.

"Eric, could you please go downstairs and get some food and drinks".  
>"Sure B" and with that Eric stood up and walked out of the door closing the door behind him.<br>Chuck kicked of his shoes and flung himself into the big pillows on his bed, placing his hands behind his head.  
>"Hey, don't be such a lazy fuck Bass, just because Eric is gone for a couple of minutes doesn't mean we have to slack off" Blair said as she softly pushed Chuck.<br>Chuck grinned "remember that one time, 4 years ago, you and I were in your room, you had those red tights on and we were just fooling around",  
>Blair blushed "yes and then Dorotha called because Nate was downstairs and he didn't even notice".<br>He bit his lower lip and said "I wonder if anyone will notice this" as he pulled Blair's right leg over his hips so she was straddling him.  
>She understood the not so subtle hint and threw her mouth on his, arching her tongue between his lips. After a good minute of kissing she had become a little dizzy, she harshly pushed Chuck back into the pillows "I thought you wanted to wait until I had sorted things out".<br>He chuckled at her childish pout "well Waldorf" he said with a dark voice as he threw her on her back and placed himself between her legs while he softly bit her neck and whispered just under her ear "we're just fooling around, you could see this as a classic case of nostalgia".  
>She kissed him as she felt the colour rise from the tips of her toes to her cheeks "too bad I'm not wearing red tights" she gasped.<br>Chuck looked her in the eyes "and since when have you become so soft, where are the nails and biting".  
>Blair looked away "Louis didn't..-".<br>Chuck rolled off of her on his side and turned her around so she was facing him again "listen Waldorf, everything that son of a bitch told you about changing yourself is wrong, you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf are amazing and in your own glorious state of mind the best thing that has ever happened to me, don't ever change the person you are for someone else, especially if he has the money to dress good but walks around like one big fashion fail".  
>Blair giggled "maybe we should sit up again before Eric comes in".<br>He nodded and put one of the big pillows at the foot end and placed himself against it just before someone knocked on the door.

Blair stood up with her cheeks still rosy and skirt slightly out of place and helped Eric with the two trays of food he had.  
>When everything was settled down on the bed Blair grabbed her notebook and wrote down the two things that were taken care of.<br>Chuck jumped up from the bed and started pacing trough the room "the question is how are we going to get the two of them to the roof without ruining the surprise".  
>Eric who had just stuffed his mouth with a handful of popcorn raised his hand to show that he had a plan for this, after he swallowed and took a gulp of his wine he began "it's simple, we'll just say we want to have a barbeque on the roof, I suggest you Blair, will give everyone tasks and their task is to start up the barbeque, and then on the roof will await the perfect date". Chuck patted his brother on the back, all the time that he had spent with himself and Blair had rubbed off on his little brother who turned out to have a natural talent for plotting. "May I suggest then that if we get all the small stuff and make all the delivery calls tomorrow so everything will be there on Friday". Blair gave him a smile and a nod of approval "we have to entertain the both of them during the day, so I suggest I'll take Serena out shopping so she looks extra ravishing for the night, and Eric if you could do like a museum visit or something with Dan we'll get them both home around 8 in the evening, send them up to the roof where you Chuck and Nate have everything set up". Chuck smiled at the excitement that played in the eyes of the other half of his heart before Eric broke his amazement. "Well I think we have a plan, but one last thing, what are we going to do when the happy couple to be is up and going"?<br>Now it was Chuck who's eyes lit up "I know a place that the four of us will highly appreciate" he said as the right corner of his mouth curled up into a devilish smirk.  
>Blair stretched and yawned "well if everything is settled I guess we could call it a night". Eric agreed with the brunette and helped her off of the bed. Chuck picked up the empty trays and followed Eric and Blair into the hallway where they parted ways his brother and life walking to their rooms and he himself down to the kitchen.<br>When he had placed everything in the dishwasher and the 10 minutes filled with cursing it took him to get the dishwasher to start he thought he deserved a glass of scotch. After he poured himself a glass of the honey brown liquor he placed himself into the highly uncomfortable windowsill. It was a clear night and the stars and imperfect moon made him feel melancholic as he had no one to share the flawed beauty of the night with. He sighed and knocked back his scotch in one big gulp. He came up from the windowsill and left his glass on the kitchen bar before he made his way up to his room. He stripped himself from his clothes, leaving his silk pajamas for what they were as he slipped under the covers in his boxers. He closed his eyes as he lay in the middle of the bed where he and Blair had played around just an hour ago. He inhaled deeply, trying to catch as much as was left from her smell in his pillows and sheets. He smiled at the familiar feeling and slowly drifted away in a blissful sleep.

The next morning after everyone had breakfast and a shower each parted their ways, Dan and Nate playing video games, Serena leaving for work and Eric off to a date with a bronzed Californian guitar player. Blair was waiting on the doorstep for her devilish friend to accompany her into town. When the door finally opened she couldn't help but comment on the time he had made her wait "did you get lost in your closet or something Bass"? "Ooh feisty, but unlike certain royalty I know that in the world of good fashion time doesn't excist, you of all should know that seeing as you look impeccable as always" he answered before softly grabbing her hand and placing the lightest kiss on it.

In the limo they made a final list of what was needed for the special night they were arranging for their friends while downing halve a bottle of champagne together. The early noon sun and alcohol left them both warm enough to leave his blazer and her cardigan in the limo. As they strolled around the boulevard looking at little bohemian styled stands Chuck did something quite unusual for him, he opened the two top buttons of his shirt as the heath choked him up. Blair stopped and stood infront of him giggling at this unfamiliar move. "What are you laughing at Waldorf"? he asked with a little insecurity in his voice. "Nothing, but your chesthair is popping out" she said with a fake innocence playing around her smilling mouth. Chuck brought his hand to his chest to cover himself up as he was doubting wether or not to button his shirt up again. Blair suddenly grasped both of his hands and pulled them down "I didn't say it looked bad Bass, infact I think it's pretty sexy, manly". Chuck started to smirk and blush at the compliment of the beautiful brunette as he laced his fingers through hers. "I have an idea, what if we spend the day as Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, just to practice for when we're jumping in" he whispered piercing her eyes with his stare. She smiled softly "I would really like that Chuck". As soon as the words left her mouth he quickly placed a kiss on her lips, swayed her around and put and arm around her ways. There in the Californian sun for a few hours he was hers and she was his again.

When they had collected the errands on their list and some icecream they sat down on a bench on a quiet part of the boulevard. Blair had pulled her legs up and rested her head on his shoulders. Chuck had placed his arm around her shoulder and his lefthand played a game with the chocolate curls on her head while his other hand rested in both of hers as she traced patterns that he didn't recognize on his palms with her delicate fingers. As the orange sun sunk into the sea Blair kept writing _I love you _with the tip of her index finger on the palms of his hands. She looked up to his face where a tear was making it's way down his cheek. She raised her hand and whiped it away before tracing the damp line on his cheek with soft kisses. Chuck closed his eyes and smiled. "You're not sad aren't you"? Blair said concerned. He pulled her up into his lap and cupped her face with his hands "not at all, I couldn't feel any happier, I'm here in this moment with you, I'm home". Now it was Blair who had tears running down her eyes as he declared the feelings they shared. She threw her arms around him and there they were breathing eachother in and feeling eachothers heartbeat through their clothes as theur chests were pressed together. She pulled herself from their embrace "do you know what I was writing onto your hands"? "I tried to, but I constantly got distracted" Chuck smiled. "I wrote I love you, maybe a hundred times" she said as she blushed. "Do you"? he asked. "She gave him a passionate kiss "I love you too, you basshole". He chuckled as they stood up and walked home underneath the first visible stars. "Blair you know I'd follow you anywhere you'd go if you asked me to". "I know Bass"she replied as she laced her fingers through his. He stopped and looked her in the eyes, not letting go of her hand "Letting you go was one of the stupidest things I've ever done..". "..And running away one of mine, but we have to let it go Chuck, yesterday has been, we love eachother". He smiled and soflty put his arm around her shoulder, placing a soft kiss on her soft curls. Blissfully they continued their way to the villa where their friends were waiting.

**Author's note:  
><strong>

**Sorry that it took so long for an update, but things weren't going all too well at home and I didn't have the time to write something decent. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and I wanted to thank you all for the nice reviews! **

**xoxo Chirine**


	7. Chapter 7: When it's Time

That Friday he and Blair sneaked down to the kitchen for breakfast. The big clock in the livingroom said that it was just a few minutes pass 7AM. He stretched his arms and yawned before pulling the still sleepy brunette in his arms for a morning kiss as the room filled itself with the early light of a sunny morning. Her lips curled in a blissfull smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Completely unexpected he sweeped her off of her feet and carried her into the kitchen. She giggled in his arms. The last few days the need for sleep to escape the world had been replaced with the anxious need to wake up so he and Blair could sneak downstairs to have breakfast together. Their friends hadn't been suspicous about the fact that the two "ex"-lovers woke up an hour earlier than the rest of them. He pulled out a chair for the young woman and walked to the refrigerator whistling. As he bowed to grab a bottle of juice he heard a little laugh behind him. He turned around with the juice in his hand and walked towards Blair. "What are you laughing about Waldorf" he smirked. "Nothing, nothing, it's just, I don't believe that I've ever heard you whistle before". He smiled at the innocence that painted the face of his beloved fixen as he leaned forward over the kitchen bar "but Waldorf, you know how skilled I am with my mouth, or do you object to that fact?" he whispered into her ear before his lips, tongue and teeth made a trail from her ear down to her collarbone. "You should give lectures about it, it's a shame that others can't enjoy this" she panted. He softly pulled away and proceeded in making breakfast for the two of them. It resulted in a grilled cheese sandwich and a fruitsalad on the side.

"That was the best of he very few grilled cheese sandwiches I've ever had" Blair said as she put the plates in the dishwasher. He blushed "thanks Waldorf". She walked up to him and placed her hands on his knees "how about an early dive Bass?" "I would never risk missing you in your bathing suit" he answered as he got up from his place. Blair placed a hand on his chest "no bathing suits" she whispered into his mouth before softly biting his lower lip. As she walked outside he followed her lead over the beach, after few minutes they reached some rocks that were stacked up about 7feet high. She pulled him behind the rocks onto a little screened piece of the beach. Eventhough he wondered how she knew about this place he also didn't care as he slipped of her satin robe, revealing a black slip with pink lace at the seams. His eyes were filled with wonder as he slid down the straps of the slip one by one leaving the undergarment to pool around her ankles. /now it was her turn to undo him from his shirt as she kissed his chest and stomach with every button she undid. With the tension she saw in his pants she took them off faster than the other piece of clothing. He took the honour of almost ripping of her panties before lifting her up by her thighs as she clasped them around his hips. While she was attacking his neck with her mouth he slowly walked into the cool ocean where the wall of rocks continued. When they were submerged to their chests he backed her up to the wall and crashed his lips onto hers. He placed himself between her thighs with one hand and used the other to stroke her breasts. He slowly moved into her, placing his hand behind her neck and the other to trace patterns of sweet words and lust on her breast with his right hand.

She threw her head into his neck and bit into his pulsepoint whilst she dug her nails into his back. He understood her sign and she felt his movements becoming stronger and faster between her legs. The cold water of the ocean and the warm morning sun complimented the intense sensation that was building up inside her. She darted her tongue into his mouth, discovering every inch of his. As soon as she parted from his mouth he placed hungry kisses from her neck down and placed his lips around the center of her left breast, sucking and licking the stiffened nipple. As he softly bit he could feel her walls clamping around him. She pulled his head up by his hair and threw her mouth onto his. And it took one more stroke for her to start shaking and for him to explode inside her. As she rode of her orgasm she whispered a heated I love you into his breath. She unclasped her legs from him and placed her feet on the wet sand. They walked to the beach with their hands laced together, silently gazing into eachothers eyes. After they made the discovery that they didn't bring a towel they helped eachother into their clothes that stuck to their damp skin. When they approached the villa they let go of eachothers hands. To their surprise their friends were still up in their rooms and after the shared a quick kiss down the stairs Blair went up to take a bath and he went to use the downstairs shower with his recent adventure in mind.

A few hours later Blair and Serena were visiting some of the most expensive boutiques this sun-city had to offer. "Not that I don't enjoy this B, but why exactly do we need to shop for a barbeque with friends?" Blair nonchalantly searched though the racks of sexy bodycon dresses that complimented her best friend's bombshell figure "every occasion to dress up is one to take seriously" she said as she pulled out a crimson, long-sleeve dress with lace covered cut-outs at the side . "Well I was actually thinking t-shirt and jeans but that dress is screaming my name". The large fitting room allowed enough space for both girls to try on their dresses. Blair had also chosen a figure hugging dress, black lace with a high neckline but a completely bare back. As the girls smiled at eachothers appearance in the mirror Blair suddenly felt the need to tell her best friend about how she spend the last few days with her great love. She turned to Serena who had already stripped down to her underwear and was just about to pull her jeans over her hips. "S, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise no to tell the guys". "You and Chuck are back together" the blonde said muffled as she pulled her shirt over her face. "What, how do you..-". "Eric and I woke up early yesterday and when we came down the two of you were making out on the couch, not to mention how much both of you have been glowing for the last couple of days". Blair felt her cheeks turning flushing "S, I love him, I've never loved anyone or anything like I love him". Serena grabbed her friend's hands and looked her straight in the eyes "then go for it B, the two of you are a perfect fit, it might not be the easiest road in live to take but that doesn't mean it isn't the right one". Blair's face showed a soft smile "we made this plan, when we get back to New York I'll finish things off with Louis and Chuck and I will try it for one last time". "That's great B" Serena said, softly squeezing Blair's hands. "Yes but, what if it doesn't..-" "Blair look at me, it will work". Serena smiled at the twinkle that Blair's eyes showed as soon as she had said those soothing words. Blair clasped her friend in a thight embrace "thank you S". "Always B, that's what sisters are for, now let's pay for the dresses, I need some shoes to go with mine and the stores are closing in an two hours".

"That dude in the giftshop was totally checking you out man" Dan teasingly said to Eric. "Whatever" Eric replied throwing a playfull punch at Dan's shoulder. He looked at the sun that was disappearing in the ocean "so how is your love life going". Dan looked at his shoes "oh you mean the non-existent one?". Eric laughed at the comment that was clearly made to hide something "don't you like someone, like my sister perhaps". Eric didn't even have to look at him to know that Dan's face was turning red now. "Well, t-t-that's, yeah euhm" Dan sighed and stopped walking "it's complicated, fucking complicated". Eric turned around so he was facing Dan "why?". Dan looked at his shoes again "because I'm never sure what she wants, if she thinks we're going too fast or too slow and that bullshit last year when she couldn't choose between me or Nate. I don't like her, I freaking love that chaotic blonde, but I don't want to have the fear that one day she'll make up her mind and leave me because she isn't sure anymore". Eric looked at his friend and it took him a while to find words that seemed right "have you told her this?". Dan sighed and both of them started walking again "no, and maybe it's for the best, maybe she and I are meant to be just friends..-". "Dan look at me" Eric said pulling on Dan's arm "is she the love of your live". "Yes". "Than take a risk, would you rather throw away a whole lifetime with the woman you love because of insecurities?". "We'll see Eric, different subject now, do you think Chuck and Nate set everything for the barbeque". Eric smirked "oh yeah they told me it would be something very special, and Chuck is taking us to some club afterwards". "Sounds cool, did he mention where we're going? " Eric who had learnt to lie from his brunette surrogate sister kept up a perfect pokerface "no, but knowing Chuck it is probably some raunchy underground party with over-priced drinks". "I remember the on time I hung out with him for a night, and most of that night is a blur Eric seriously I have no idea how he manages to do that for multiple days". Eric laughed "that's the mystery of Chuck Bass, he probably got scotch poured through his milk as a baby". Dan laughed and under the sky that was now completely dark and covered with stars and a perfectly full moon the two continued their way to the villa.

"When did you learn how to lift things besides your phone to call people to lift things for you?" Nate said clearly impressed at how his best friend worked hard to make the roof look good. "With Eva I had to pretend that I was this working class kid that had spent his days helping in his uncle's store, so as soon as my bulletwound was healed a bit I went straight to work." "Yeah man I almost forgot you got shot" Nate said with a little concern. "It's a wonder that no one tried before". Nate looked him in the eyes "you never told me what actually happened that night". Chuck sat down, leaning his back against the one of the brick walls surounding the roof terrace and closed his eyes "I'd just fucked some whore and I walked out into an ally when one guy walked up to me and some other grabbed my arms. The guy infront of me searched through my pockets and I told them to back off, that I had enough money". Chuck swallowed "then he got to the last pocket, and he grabbed Blair's ring, I managed to..pull one arm loose and tried to snatch it out of his hand and then the asshole behind me shot me. It went really slow, I felt the hot metal puncturing my skin, then my flesh..-". Nate saw how Chuck's hand traveled over his stomach to his back. "..I fell to the ground, I could taste blood on my tongue, I started to tremble and in my head my life flashed away, but only the bad things, the agony of the years. Next thing I knew I woke up in Eva's bed and the rest is history." Chuck opened his eyes again and pulled himself up to Nate's hand that pulled him into a thight hug. "Don't ever do something that fucking stupid again, you have no idea how it felt when Lily told me that you were missing and that they found your stuff with blood on it, I could sleep or eat at the thought of losing my brother man". Nate said with his voice choking on built up tears. Ignoring his instincts Chuck's eyes got wet too at the sincerity of his best friend since childhood, his brother. After they had stood there for a few moments they let go again, both smiling "now let's get this done so we can get ready to get wasted" Nate said. Chuck agreed and started to hang up the colorful string of lights he and Blair had bought a few days before.

The next 30 minutes were filled with a lot of hard work, but just enough to finish their job just in time. They closed the door to the roof and went down to the living room where they watched TV for a little while when the front door opened and Blair and Serena came in "hi guys no time, S and I have to get ready". Nate and Chuck didn't even have the time to great the two friends as they were aready half way up the stairs. Not too much later the door bell rang and Chuck stood up to open it for Dan and Eric "Eric, Daniel are you ready for a great fucking night"? The boys smirked "always" Eric replied before slipping inside followed by Dan. When the boys were at their fourth game of Mario Kart they simlutaneously turned their heads at the voice of Blair softly scraping her throath. In the opening of the door two young godess like woman were standing in dresses, perfectly grasping to every curve on their body. Chuck bit his lip as he slowly took the image of Blair in his mind, her small feet packed in black Louboutin's, her ankles slowly fading into her calves, into her thighs where on the half her dress started, black lace that perfectly clinged to her body covering her arms and chest but still one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen her wear. "Well what do you guys think" Blair playfully said as she and Serena twirled around in a little circle. The boys whistled and complimented the girls and only now Chuck saw that her back was completely bare, meaning that she wasn't wearing a bra and her hair in an updo exposing her whole neck. He folded his arms in his lap, hoping that nobody saw the arousal growing in his pants. Dan was just as stunned by the appearance of Serena as Chuck was with Blair's. He quickly closed his mouth when he noticed that his jaw had dropped at the sight of the blonde. Blair looked at Chuck and Nate who nodded at here silent question of if they were done. She clapped her hands, okay S, Dan if the two of you could get up and get that thing fired up we'll get the food and everything. "But Blair I don't..-". "No but's Humphrey get your Brooklyn ass up". Dan sighed "okay boss" he smiled at Serena and went first into the hallway with her close behind him.

Dan opened the door after their intensive climb of several stairs "what the.." he said mesmerized followed by a "wow"of Serena. He walked to the side of the terrace and leaned over only to see Nate, Eric, Chuck and Blair get into a limo and drive off. He turned around to Serena who was still looking around "well I guess this wasn't a barbeque after all, atleast not with everyone". "What do you mean?" Serena asked. Dan at the lights and then back to Serena "they just left in a limo". Serena walked up to him "so they planned this for us"she smiled and blushed. Dan smiled and bit his lip looking at her from under his lashes "I think so". Serena took his hand and pulled him to the mattres "well we might as well enjoy it" she said with that famous and bright smile of hers. Dan turned on the stereo and Serena opened the small boxes of food infront of them. "Oh my god, I can't believe they've flown in food from Veselka, this is Veselka's right?" Serena said before taking a bite and a sip of red wine. Dan chewed as he had stuffed his mouth full already "fuck yeah it is, I've missed this so much". When they finished their meal and the first bottle of wine the shyness had faded and they were both leaning back in the pillows with a second bottle inbetween them "I think the only time we truly hung out last year was when we went to see American Idiot" Dan said playing with her fingers. "That was one of the best days of my lives, I still think that it's a miracle that we managed to get our shirts signed by Billie Joe." Both of them started laughing but fell silent when "When it's Time" started playing on the stereo. "You look stunni..-" Dan couldn't finish his sentence because he was being smothered with Serena's kiss. He grabbed her thigh and as they were making out clothes had come off and it had resulted in long love-making untill they lay both naked under the light of a full moon. He softly stroked her face while placing soft kisses on it. "I love you Serena, you are..the love of my life". Suddenly she started crying "w-what's wrong did I..-". Serena grabbed his hand and kissed the palm, still crying "no don't be sorry, everything is my fault, but I was scared to love you Dan". "Why" he said looking into her big blue eyes that were full of tears that streamed down to her trembling lips. "If I love you I can lose you, but I want you, I want you forever". Dan kissed her and softly lifted her chin up with his hand "okay let's do this, from now on if we have a problem we're gonna talk about it, we can do this, you are the only girl I've ever loved and ever since I first saw you I knew you were the one". She smiled and he wiped the tears from her face and pulled the blanket over them before he wrapped her in his arms. Under that blanket they kept looking at the stars and the moon and as they drifted to sleep in eachothers arms they knew that this had been the right time to say I love you.

Authors note:  
>I'm not super happy about this chapter but I hope you guys like this, feel free to review!<br>Just so I don't piss anyone off:  
>Neither Gossip Girl or it's characters are mine. And I also don't own American Idiot, When it's Time or Billie Joe Armstrong.<p>

xoxo Chirine


	8. Chapter 8: Homecoming

Chuck rubbed his eyes with one hand and looked around his jet. Next to him a beautiful girl was sleeping, her fingers intertwined with his. In the other seats Nate was snorring under his blanket and Eric lay quietly with his earbuds in, Serena was sleeping with her head resting on Dan's shoulder while softly stroked her hair with one hand and writing in his moleskin notebook with the other. Chuck smiled at the idea of how perfect their plan had packed out and how happy his sister was now. "So what are you writing Daniel"? he said softly no to wake the others. "Oh, euhm, it's sort of a novel of the two weeks in LA, well not a novel but it will be, and why do you call me Daniel..". Chuck rolled his eyes at the awkward rambling of his new friend "the Daniel thing is a habit of mine that I have thanks to my father, it was always Charles to him so I call people by their full first name most of the time too". "Speaking of names, in that new story of you, will I be going by the alias od Charlie Trout again"? Chuck said with a devilish grin, bringing up a long buried hatchet to make Dan nervous. "Well, I don't know yet, right now the original contains your real names, but if you'd want to..-" Chuck interrupted him "I'm just screwing with you, do whatever you want as long as my character keeps up my reputation". Dan smiled "okay man, but shouldn't we wake up the rest" he said pointing at the screen tht said "_fasten your seatbelts"._

About half an hour later the airplane had landed at JFK and they al were collecting their stuff to get out. "Wait"  
>Dan said, instantly grabbing the attention of the others. "Remember, New York City means Gossip Girl". Nate looked at him in a confused way "yeah, so"?. Dan looked at Blair and Chuck "it means that every movement we make out of this airplane will be documented and sent to her, she can't know about Chuck and Blair yet". Chuck squeezed Blair's hand softly "I suggest that Serena, Blair and Eric go out first and then you, Nate and me". The group agreed with this matter and a few moments late the girls and Eric were out. Nate sat back in his chair again "has anyone of us actually checked Gossip Girl for the last two weeks" as soon as those words had left his mouth, Chuck pulled his phone from his pocket to check the notorious website.<p>

Not many articles had been posted, with most of the notable people being out of town, but on the second page he found what he was looking for.

_Spotted: a princess on the run._

_Good evening Upper East Siders, _

_do I have something good for you. After a well-deserved break of our beloved drama I'm back with a gift. While I was relaxing in the sun a lovely insider told me that our princess-to-be Blair Waldorf had fled the palace floors of Monaco to enjoy the warm LA sun at the temporary residence of bad-girl turned it-girl Serena van der Woodsen. And though we understand S's little brother being their, we can't quite wrap our minds about the pressence of Lonely, Golden and Bad boy. It is one thing to share a friendship with your ex, but a house? We wonder what Prince Louis will think of his danzel in distress so close to the arms of the dark knight. _

_Keep in mind B, there's always someone watching._

_xoxo, Gossip Girl._

"Fuck" was all Chuck said, pointing his phone at Nate and Dan.  
>After they had quickly read the article Chuck put his phone back. "Now it looks suspicious that they've arrived only a few minutes before us" Nate said. Dan grabbed his own phone and started dialling Eric's number "hey Eric, are you guys still at JFK? Yeah? Okay wait somewhere quiet, yeah there is fine, we'll explain it in a few minutes". The boys grabbed their stuff and walked out of the plane, into the airport.<br>"Where are they" Nate said trying to look trough the crowds of people. Dan smiled "at the Burger King, Eric figured out that most of the people who read Gossip Girl ar least likely to get a Whopper". Chuck nodded "true".

As they approached the fastfood joint a smile curled up on Chuck's face when he saw Blair sitting straight up in her chair while softly nibbling on a frie. This moment was quickly interrupted by Nate almost running to the table and grabbing a whole hand of fries which he stuffed in his mouth. The whole group looked at him in disgust as he was chewing with his mouth open, after he'd finally swallowed the now properly mashed potatoes he grinned "what, I was hungry, there wasn't any food on the plain". Blair looked at Chuck and Dan "why did we have to wait"? Dan looked up the article on his phone and gave it to Blair who's face turned helpless. After Eric and Serena read it Dan continued "everyone knows we were in LA, so if we'd go back in seperate groups it might look like we're trying to hide something". Eric nodded "that's true, íf we're keeping this a secret we really have to make up a plan". "We can't go to Brooklyn because Chuck would never go there, we can't go to our place or yours" Serena said pointing at Nate and Chuck "because Chuck and Blair visiting eachother's homes would be suspicious too, so I guess we should meet at Lily and Rufus's, Chuck, Dan and me so we can say hi to Lily and Rufus and Nate and Blair joining Chuck and me". "I like that plan sis, now if you could all get up, Arthur is waiting outside with the limo".

_That afternoon_

After Blair had taken a long bath she waited for Serena to go downstairs so she could call Louis. "Blair, ma cherie, how are you"? She swallowed softly "I'm great Louis, again sorry for leaving so suddenly, I just couldn't stand the offer". "Don't worry I understand, but I'm about to go to diner with my parents". "Send them my regards" "I will ma cherie, I'll see you next week". Blair raised an eyebrow "what do you mean next week"? "I'll be coming over, but I really have to go now, I love you", Blair heard that they were disconnected and she went downstairs. "S can we go to Lily and Rufus's now"? Serena grabbed her purse "sure, I'll text Chuck to pick up Dan and then us".

"Eric who's coming up" Lily said from her office. Eric who was walking towards the door replied "oh just Serena". Lily joined him next to the door that opened with Serena and the rest walking in. "oh and Blair, Nate, Chuck and Dan too" Eric said trying to hold back his laugh looking at his mother's surprised face. After Lily had received a peck on the cheek from everyone they disappeared upstairs. She walked to her own bedroom were Rufus was watching a movie, oblivious for what just happened. "Rufus honey, do you know why Serena, Dan, Chuck, Nate and Blair decided to come over". "What, where are they"? "They went upstairs, I believe to Eric's room". Rufus walked to the kitchen "well they'll have to come down at some point, so I'll make them some waffles, Lily would you be my kitchen assistent" he grinned. "But ofcourse chef Humphrey".

"I've called Louis today" Blair said as soon as everybody sat down. Chuck felt his jaw clench as she said that name, his name. Serena grabbed her bestfriend's hand "what did he say B"? A sad smile appeared on Blair's face "he's coming to New York again in a week, he was happy that I had fun". "Why are you sad then"? Dan asked bestfriend. Tears appeared on her porelain doll face and she looked up to Chuck "because I already know what I want, who I want, and the next few weeks will just be stretching out the problem of breaking his heart, I'm horrible". Chuck jumped up from the small couch he had to share with Eric and Nate and flung his arms around Blair "listen to me Waldorf, please, you are amazing and lovely, beautiful, perfect for me and in no way horrible, I can't thank you enough for the times that you have saved my life, even when I pushed you away". He whiped away her tears and softly placed a kiss on her cheek. Dan patted her back "besides Blair, you'd be doing him more wrong if you'd say with him out of pity, if you let him go he can go find the love of his life just like you have found yours". Nate joined them on the bed and grinned "you should really listen to those guys, if it wasn't for Chuck you and I would probably still be stuck in our forced relationship". Blair smiled at the gesture of her lover and friends "shouldn't we tell Rufus and Lily about our vacation"?

Downstairs they were greated by the smell of waffles and Rufus and Lily kissing in the kitchen. Chuck scratched his troath and Eric said "mom"? They let go of eachother and Lily blushed like a teenager, Rufus broke the awkward silence "so who wants some waffles". After everyone had a plate full an a drink they sat down to the dining table. "How was LA"? Lily asked.

**Author's note: sorry, I didn't really have access or time to write anything guys. I'm also sick with a sinus infection so this was a nice chance to type something up but also the reason why it's so short. Reviews are always welcome!**

**xoxo Chirine**


	9. Chapter 9: Disenchanted

Blair looked around into the crowded venue. She had spent the whole evening by Louis side, talking to his snotty sister and greeting bored, plastic socialite wives and showing them the massive engagement ring that had been burning around her finger ever since she put it back on in the airplane. All the guests at the charity event were mildly intoxicated and finally leaving the royal couple at rest. Suddenly she felt her stomach turn when she saw a familiar face across the room. "Louis honey, I have to use the ladiesroom I'll be..right back okay'' she said, trying to control the tremble in her voice. Louis tugged at her arm "ofcourse but is something wrong ma cherie"? She tried to smile "everything is fine" she pecked a small kiss on his cheek and walked towards the bathroom.

After she had splashed water in her face, re-applied her make-up and had washed her hands several times she sunk to the divan that was placed against the wall. Eventually she had to come out. She looked across the rose scented room and saw her reflection in one of the baroque styled mirrors. Chuck had been right, she was powerful, she was Blair fucking Waldorf. Determined to face the one person she hated most she stood up straightened out her Chanel gown and marched out of the door, only to be pushed back in again. She gasped as she saw who it was anf that he had locked the door.

"If that isn't my favorite brunette, I was surprised that you didn't come to say hello" he grabbed her by her hips. Blair pushed her palms to his chest, trying to loosen his grip "let..go..of me Jack" she growled. "Why, because you're engaged"? He lowered his head until his mouth was at the same height as her ear "you didn't seem to faitful in Los Angeles with my darling nephew" he whispered. As the words came out Blair froze "how do you know"? He smiled "Blair come on don't you know me at all, I'm a Bass"? She managed to push him off of her and created some distanced betweem them "I'm sure you had some pathetic P.I. spying on Chuck but why the hell do you care"?

She felt unpleasant shivers crawling through her spine when he laughed at her remark "I'm bored and you intrigue me Blair". "You've managed to build up everything you've ever wanted, and now you're about to throw it all away for who? My nephew, poor broken Chuck, but face it he's never gonna change." Blair squeezed her small hands into rock hard fists, digging her nails into her palms "you know nothing about him, he loves me more than anything.". He grinned like the Joker himself, shaking his head "I never said he didn't love you, but he's a screw-up and nothing, not even you can heal the scars my brother left him with". He pinned his arms beside Blair and slowly bowed his head to closely face her "run while you still can". After he spoke that last word he let his arms drop and turned around smirking as he left the small room.

Blair rushed herself through the crowd as fast as she could. "Blair what took you so long" behind her she heard the familiar French accent of her prince. She showed a faint smile "I don't feel very well, I think that I have to go home". She saw Louis looking around and then turning his face close to hers creating a too intimate distance "your problem isn't back right, the bulimia"? Blair raised her eyebrows at his words. "Beatrice told me that when the two of you were shopping today that you didn't want to eat anything, and ofcourse you'd look even more beautiful if you lost a pound or 8 but there are healthy ways to do that". Blair felt herself turning red, her eyes starting to tear. "don't worry I'm not sick again, but I really have to go okay"? He kissed her goodnight and with that she walked out of the room.

Outside the early autumn chill was biting through her thin coat, while she waited for the cab to come, from her clutch she pulled out the envelope Serena had given her that morning. She carefully tore it open and pulled out a note that had the Bass Industries symbol in the right top corner. She smiled at the handwriting that she knew so well and had seen quite a few times over the past few weeks, Chuck had been writing her secret little love-notes that Serena and Nate had to pass on to her.

_"You are the light in my life, everyday I love you more, and every second without you is agony, my personal hell.  
>But as I lie awake writing this I know that within time I'll be yours and you'll be mine again.<br>Until I can kiss your heavenly lips again I'll dream about the life we will one day spend in eachothers embrace._

I miss you my lover,

_Chuck"_

She smiled a stupid grin, this little piece of paper had been the highlight of the night, if not of her whole day. She hastily got into her cab but was stopped by someone when she wanted to close the door. "Mind if we share" there was Jack again, not implying on getting out anyways. "Can't you just leave me the fuck alone". "Come on Blair you know that I'm right" the car started driving through the New York City night life and she was trapped here with a lunatic. "He can't handle love, especially when it's given by you". She stared at the envelope. Jack sighed "besides do you think he'd ever want the perfect picture, sure he'd love to marry you, but can you imagine him being the father of your children, or even getting a dog to take care of"_. _She stuffed the envelope back into her Fendi clutch "I'm sure that when he knows that I want it he'll want it too and-"_ "_Surely he'll agreeto please you, but I think that you'd rather have someone to start a family with to actually want it himself than just doing it to please you"_. "_Well Jack, you don't have to worry about it, now if you'll excuse me I have to get out here". "Always a pleasure to hear you say my name Blair" he said with an evil smirk. "Fuck you" Blair said with a smile before closing the door and walking through the entrance of her building.

Chuck sighed with relief as he ended the last phone call. He had been contacting everyone he knew in the literature business he knew to help his new friend. But now he finally had good news to tell Daniel and Serena. Dan jumped up as soon as he entered the room "and..and"? he nervously asked. Chuck smirked "I have good news and bad news, the good news is that the publisher agreed that the story was written by you when he read the rough version we've sent, the bad news though is that you owe me now". Serena screeched happily "oh my god this is amazing" Chuck poured thee glasses of scotch "no amazing is that friday next week they'll be having an introduction party in his honour".

Dan slowly sat down in the leather sofa "congratulations Daniel" Chuck smiled pushing one of the brown liquor filled glasses in his hand. Serena kissed Dan's lips which were slightly parted in happy disbelief and giggled "when are you telling Rufus"? Dan downed the drink in one big gulp before his face showed a big smile "I'll print out a copy for everyone and give it to them saturday at breakfast". "Or you wait until thursday to get bound copies" Chuck said after he and Serena had shot down their scotch. Dan cocked his head "what do you mean bound"? Chuck stared into his empty glass "oh I forgot to tell, the book is being sent to the printers tomorrow so they'll have the first 5000 copies printed by thursday, with a cover with your name on it". Dan's jaw almost dropped to the floor in astonishment "this is fucking unbelievable". As they chatted on their phones started to bleep simultaneously.

_Good evening Upper East Siders,_

_What was princess to be B doing with everybody's favorite uncle, Jack Bass? Uncle Jack was having a heartfelt confrontation with B as she looked on the verge of crying when stepping out of the cab she had been sharing with him. We are wondering if there are some skelletons in Blair's massive walk-in-closet that we don't know about yet. We know that Jack Bass's visist usually come with a trouble or two rather than toys for his bilionair nephew. Considering the past, the future will bring some possible problems for the former King and Queen of the UES._

_Be prepared C and B, this might grow into something nasty._

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo Gossip Girl._

Serena and Dan both looked up to Chuck who's face had lost all color as he was staring at his phone. Without a word he grabbed his coat and stormed into the elevator.

As soon as Arthur arrived Chuck jumped into his limo ignoring all incoming calls and texts. When the limo finally stopped infront of a building he new all too well he got out and almost ran inside. The elevator ride to the penthouse felt like forever. As soon as the doors opened he was greeted by Dorotha "good evening Mister Chuck, I read Gossip Girl post but I don't think Miss Blair has yet" Chuck tried to smile at the polite house keeper "is Louis here Dorotha"? She grinned, she had always been a supporter or Chuck "I am afraid the Prince will not come in today, he is staying with his mother and sister in hotel, Miss Blair is in _her_ room"_. _"Thank you Dorotha" Chuck said before climbing the stairs to Blair's room.

He knocked on her bedroom door, he could here that she was watching Breakfast at Tiffany's, a habit she had for when she was sad "Dorotha not now". He opened the door "Dorotha I said-.." she fell mute when she saw it was him. "Hey" he said breathing heavily at the sight of her, a sad smile appeared on her face "hi" she replied. He scraped his troath before grabbing his phone from his pocket and throwing it onto the bed. Blair looked at him with confusion, her eyes grew wide open when she saw what was on the phone screen. He gave her a minute to read an article before he walked towards the bed and softly sat next to her. "So what were the two of you talking about" he mumbled. "Nothing" Blair said as she handed the phone back to Chuck. "It's not nothing if it makes you sad" Chuck said piercing his caramel eyes into her dark ones. She looked away "I'm not sad Bass". Chuck grabbed her hand and tugged it a little so she looked at him again "yes you are, you are watching Breakfast at Tiffany's, wearing your dad's silk pyjama shirt and cuddling your cabbage patch doll, thing. She looked at the old rag doll that was resting in her lap, he really knew her well.

She crawled back into the pillows and lay on her side. Chuck threw off his coat and did the same, facing her. "He was at that charity event I had to attend with Louis" Chuck still cringed everytime he heard that name, "I went to the bathroom and he followed me and kept talking about how you haven't changed, and that right now I have everything I've ever wanted, that you were a screw-up. And later after I had told Louis I was going home he got into the same cab as me and continued his plea, telling me that you can't handle love and if you and I would build a future together it would be just the two of us because you aren't the type of guy who wants kids and a dog and all of those things I want" when Blair was done saying that she saw that Chuck's eyes were teary. Chuck sat up "you believe him don't you" he said with a tremling voice. Blair pulled her knees to her chest "I don't know Chuck, I love you more than anything, but..-". "But what Blair? Because I'm such a fucking screw up, I'm sorry that I had you doubting, I'm sorry that you can't see that a future with you included kids for me, but why would you want my fucked up offspring when you can bare royalty". He jumped up and withing seconds he had left the room, leaving his coat as a black pool of fabric on the ground infront of Blair who was staring into the empty door frame with tears running down her face at the mistake she had just made.

**_Author's note: Hello lovely people, sorry for the lack of updates but my inspiration was at zero, thankfully the new GG episodes gave me some new ideas. I hoped you liked it and remember; reviews are more than welcome!_**

**_xoxo_**

_**Chirine**  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10: November Rain

**Author's note: Hello babes! New chapter which takes place about three weeks after the previous one. Please give me some reviews this story is 10 chapters long an only has 8 reviews :( On the other hand I quite like this chapter, so please tell me what you think about it. Have fun reading,**

**xoxo**

**Chirine**

"Daniel what the hell is that thing"? Chuck said as he looked at the scruffy creature that was staring at him from the carboardbox on the floor. "You said I owed you, so here I am paying my debt to you in the form of man's bestfriend" Dan kneeled infront of the bastard dog and scratched him behind his ears. "Come on Chuck he's adorable, besides we have room enough for a third roommate, don't we buddy" Nate said before petted the dog on his furry back. Chuck rolled his eyes, straightened out his jacket and carefully sat down on the Persian rug. As soon as he hit the floor the dog jumped out of the box, onto Chuck's Armani pants, violently licking Chuck's face. Dan and Nate watched amused as they had expected an angry reaction from their posh friend but instead saw the UES billionaire laughing and petting the dog as if they'd been friends for years. Dan was the first to say something again "so what are you gonna call him"? Chuck put his arms around the nameless animal and without thinking had the perfect name for him "Monkey". Nate chuckled "why Monkey"? "It suits him" Chuck said. Nate stood up "well why don't we take Monkey out for a walk in the dog-park".

_Spotted:_

_Gossip Girl's three favourite UES boys in the company of man's bestfriend. _  
><em><br>D, N, C and the new guy are currently enjoying a walk around New York's most famous park. _  
><em>My question for the day is if you can guess who the owner of this furry little boy is.. <em>  
><em>My bets were on the Brooklyn novelist but we can proudly tell you that no other but Chuck Bass is the owner of Monkey. <em>  
><em>With him repurchasing his burlesque kingdom Victrola and renovating his "The Palace" we wonder if the Dark Knight is being his old self again and drowning his sorrows in business, where's the pleasure C? <em>  
><em>New York's most powerful adolescent hasn't been spot with anyone but Golden, Lonely Boy and S for the past three weeks. Has it to do with queen B soon turning into princess B? The Waldorf-Grimaldi wedding is only weeks away. Do you have your invite yet? <em>

_You know you love me, _

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Serena slipped her phone back into her purse as she waited for Blair to come out of the fittingroom. "What do you think S" Blair said coming out in a dark green mini dress that was meant to be thight but hung around her fragile frame. Serena looked her bestfriend up and down, her thin ankles, boney knees, skin and bone thighs, hip bones visible through the delicate fabric, twig like arms, pointy shoulders, an A cup where once a C cup was and a face that almost seemed lifeless, with the skin pulled thightly around her skull, topped of with dark grey circles around her dark, now flat eyes. "Well"? Blair said, her voice sounding hoarse. Serena stood up and felt that all the colour on her face had faded but she managed to put up a smile "I don't like the dress that much B, can we get out of this store I don't think that I'm feeling very well". Serena saw Blair's natural protective feeling shine over her face "sure, sure, I'll be out in a second". Serena leaned back into the wall. She didn't know what to do, the last few times Blair had fallen sick it hadn't been this bad. Now she was avoiding everyone but her because she thought that she didn't notice. Blair always thought she was the only one who never saw it when Blair suddenly dropped pounds in a week, when the truth is that she had always been to scared to say anything to her bestfriend. "Come on S" Serena snapped back out of her thoughts when she saw Blair standing infront of her in her thick wintercoat that was sizes to big for her small buddy.

They hung the dress back onto the rack and walked outside where the cold early November wind was biting their faces. With their arms hooked into eachother they walked into Central Park just like they had done when they were younger only now without being supervised by a nanny. Serena led them to Blair's favourite spot, where the brunette had fed the ducks since she was 4. They sat down on the cold wooden bench and just watched the birds happily swimming around in the cold water. Serena grabbed the boney hand of her bestfriend and stroked the veins that were sticking out like blue snakes softly with her thumb. "B what are you doing"? Blair cocked her head "what do you mean, what am I doing"? Serena swallowed away her fear of hurting Blair "I mean what the fuck are you doing by starving yourself and throwing up". Blair sniffed "you're delusional S, I left that habit behind in high school, unlike some others". Serena raised her eyebrow "what"? "Come on Serena, don't you think that Dan is a bit of a re-run of the past". "Blair you're not even making sense now you're the one who got us back together again, why don't you see that you have a problem"? Blair abdruptly stood up and walked away from the bench still facing Serena, ignoring the tears that were burning in her eyes "I don't have a fucking problem Serena, I'm in control, I'm fine and you know what in a few weeks I'll be gone I'll be living a new life, with my husband and I don't need you, Dan, Nate or Chu-..". Suddenly she stopped talking and Serena saw Blair's breaths become shorter and faster, her right arm reaching for her chest, clasped by the right before she collapsed into the cold, wet grass.

Serena jumped up and threw her arms around Blair, pulling the limp body up against her chest. "B, B, B say something, please, I beg you". Black mascara tears were running down her face in rapid speed as she fell the fragile body fighting for survival, breaths getting heavy. She pulled her phone from her purse and with trembling fingers she managed to dial the alarm number.

"911 emergency how can we help you" the lady on the phone said in a calm tone.  
>"M-m-my bestfriend just fell to the ground and and and.."<br>"Calm down miss, try to breath and tell me what the problem is, do we need to send an ambulance"? the voice still sounded calm but with an alert vibe to it.  
>Serena bit her lip and felt a drop of blood trickling to her tongue "yes, she is a bulimic and she's hardly breathing, please I need help we're in Central Park near the duck pond, please she can't die I need her, please I beg you".<br>"Okay miss, we're sending someone right now, please, try to stay calm and keep your friend warm and try to keep talking to her, help is on it's way".  
>Serena dropped the phone into the grass and wrestled her coat off carefully, keeping Blair close to her. She wrapped the red, wool trenchcoat around her bestfriend, who's face was the palest of white now.<br>She planted little kisses on her cold forehead, brushing her hands to the brown curls on Blair's head.

"You can't leave me here Blair, I can't live without you, I know it's selfish but I can't lose you, I'm aways selfish I know and I'm sorry but please stay". Serena felt herself choking on her tears and clenched her jaws together breathing deeply, she couldn't be weak now. "Remember when we were 6, we had those matching silver bracelets from Tiffany's, we had just had our first day of 1st grade and my nanny was taking us to the park, she had given us bread and we were right here feeding the ducks". Serena softly smiled "and then we went to the playground, and a little boy with blonde hair was asking if he could push you on the swing, and it was so sweet but you looked bored B" she giggled "and then this mean boy came, with his clothes perfectly tucked and clean and his dark hair parted like a little gentleman, and he pushed you off of the swing, you fell with your knees in the mud and leaves and your white thights were all dirty. He and the boy with blonde hair were already walking away but you didn't let anyone bully you because you're Blair Waldorf. That's exactly what you said to me before you stormed up to the boy with dark hair and pulled his hair and slapped his face. My nanny had to pull you off of him and you had to apologize, remember what he said B?" She burried her nose in Blair's vanilla scented hair and murmured "he said that it was okay and that he was sorry too and he stuck out his hand and you shook it and then he said I'm Chuck Bass and you just walked away turned around and smiled at him and said Blair Waldorf and then you walked back to my nanny and me and we went home". "I wonder if they still remember B, it was the beginning of the Non Judging Breakfast Club, we've been through so much B, so you have to understand that without you there is no me". Serena stopped talking and cried as she heard the sirens approaching, stopping, doors opening and paramedics running towards them with a stretcher, pulling Blair from her arms onto the stretcher, putting a blanket around her, pulling her up, rushed them both into the ambulance as they drove away into the early evening.

Chuck walked into the lobby, eventhough it was late he had left his penthouse right away when Lily asked him to meet her at the hospital though she wouldn't tell him why. He hoped nothing was wrong with her, Eric, Rufus or Serena. He saw a sad looking Lily walking towards him and he could already feel his heart sink a little "what is wrong, are Rufus, Eric and Serena okay? Are you okay?" She softly hugged him, then she grabbed his face between her hands, he felt his heart pounding in fear as he was trying to prepare himself for the news. "Blair and Serena were in the park and Blair had a heartattack, Serena called an ambulance..". Chuck grabbed Lily's hands and pulled them from his face while he shook his head and laughed "no she didn't, she just turned 21 she's healthy, healthy young woman don't get heartattacks" she had been healthy the last time he saw her, three weeks ago, what could have changed. Lily sighed "Charles, she has hardly eaten anything in the last three weeks, the doctors said that she was strongly underfed and that the throwing up she did affected her heart, they did everything they could be she's in a coma and they don't know if she'll wake up from it, I'm sorry". At that moment, as word after word slipped from Lily's lips he felt the earth crumbling apart under his feet, the sky falling apart on his shoulders and his heart disappearing into a large black hole. His whole body slipped into agony and he fell through his knees to the floor, his face burning under the tears streaming from his eyes. Lily wrapped him in his arms, cradling him like he was a child, he didn't make a sound. Days could have passed by but he had only squeezed his eyes thightly shut for a couple of minutes, hoping for all of this to go away, or atleast for him to die so he wouldn't have to suffer like this. "What room is she in". Lily loosened her grip "third floor, room 107". He stood up and ran to the staircase, he blindly ran up the stairs and through the hallway until he had found her room. Somewhere along the way he had passed Serena who was being comforted by Eric and Rufus. When he opened the door the pain in his body intensified, he closed the it and softly sat himself next to the bed where she, his world, was laying with what seemed like a thousand tubes puncturing her porcelain body. The woman he had seen three weeks ago had vanished into a fragile little girl with bones visible through her almost see-through skin.

He took her cold hand and removed her engagement ring, carefully putting it on the cabinet next to the bed. The tears were aching in his eyes again and he let them all fall for her and only her. He kissed the tips of her finger, softly pleading against them. He kissed her palm, smelling the Chanel no5 that she had sprayed on her wrist probably that morning. He knew no one, probably not even Blair herself was listening but he had to say the words that were burning in his troath "I love you Waldorf, why the fuck do you keep doing this to yourself, you are so powerful but so insecure. You are the most beautiful woman I know, the sexiest, smartest, funniest, perfection. But most of all it's how you take care of the people you love, including me even when I don't deserve it, which is often, I love you". He moved his chair to the wall so his head was right next to hers, still holding her pale hand in his. "You once told me that you loved me so much that it was consuming you and I still ran away, because it was consuming me too, fuck it, it's still consuming every fiber in my body. If this already hurts this bad, how will it feel if you..-" He choked on his tears and squeezed his free hand into a fist "-..if you go away, I swear it Waldorf I'll fucking kill myself, I can't stand a second in a world without you, you saved me that night on that roof, otherwise I would have jumped I owe you everything, I love you, I fucking love you". After that he couldn't talk anymore, he sat in the dark room that was vaguely lighted by the curve on her heartmonitor as he sat there holding her hand, waiting.

-  
><strong>The room number (107) is a little dedication to VictorVictrola 1x07. **


	11. Chapter 11: Northern Downpour

_Hello Upper East Siders,_

_Sadly I don't have anything juicy to spill, atleast nothing that I'm happy about._  
><em>We've heard from several of our sources that UES princess to be, Blair Waldorf has been hospitalized for something serious.<em>  
><em>An official statement is yet to be made by her family so unlike usually I have to keep the details from you.<em>

_My thoughts go out to her friends and family,_

_Get well soon B!_

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl _

Dan walked back to the room that Chuck had specially arranged for Blair's friends and family so they could stay close to her, it was right next to where she was sleeping. Or atleast he kept telling himself that she was sleeping. The door of room 107 was slightly open, he decided to pay his friend a little visit before rejoining Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold, Roman, Serena, Eric and Chuck in the room, it had actually been the nap-room for the attendings but Chuck had the hospital move out the bunk-beds and move in some couches and other things to make them comfortable. He sat down next to her, knocking over the alarm clock on cabinet behind him. "Fuck" he said, cursing his clumsyness. He grabbed the the digital device and put it back in place, _22;17, _the night was still young. He finally sat down and started to observe the sleeping beauty infront of him. She didn't look like the Blair who was his bestfriend, she didn't even look human. Her hair lay around her small face in a waver like form, her hands were folded together and her cheeks we're sunken in. He sighed, the last time they spoke was almost 4 weeks ago when he slept at her and Serena's place. And now here she was in this vegatative state, like she had been for the past 11 days.

He had once read somewhere that people could still hear the sounds around them when they were in a coma. He looked into the doorway and saw that the hallway was empty. He scraped his troath as if he was preparing to say something very important.  
>"Hi Blair" this felt awkward, "so, when are you thinking about waking up", this was getting easier.<br>He took a deep breath "we really miss you Blair, we need you here, who are we without the head bitch in charge" he grinned, she was one of the few girls that really saw being called a bitch, even a crazy bitch as compliment.  
>He fiddled a bit with the big plastic clip that was squeezing her index finger. "So what is this thing" he whispered, more to himself than to Blair. He pulled it off and suddenly heard an endless, mono-tone bleep coming from Blair's heart monitor, he felt the colour vanish from his face and saw the life-line in solid flat green. Suddenly Blair's nurse came running in with a doctor and a cart. The doctor pushed him aside but suddenly calmed down after he had checked for a pulse in her neck. Then he looked at her hand " isn't it?", "y-yes" he stuttered like a child getting grounded, "Well , this white, plastic clip is supposed to be on Miss Waldorf's finger to check her heartbeat and translate that to the heart-machine". Dan felt his pale face turning red "do you know how it came off mister Humpfrey?". He twiddled his fingers "no doctor, I have no idea, just got here". "Hmm, just make sure it doesn't come off again" the doctor said before he and the nurse rolled the cart out and disappeared into the hallway. Dan let out a sigh of relief and looked at Blair "I really hope you didn't hear that Blair". He smiled and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before he went out to join his friends.<p>

After they had spend the night and morning at the hospital, Chuck left the hospital followed by Nate and Dan. If it were his choice he'd stay by her bedside for hours, days, until she woke up, even if that meant forever. But it wasn't and he had an agreement with Eleanor and Harold that he could stay as long as he'd want as long as Louis wasn't there. He didn't mind playing second fiddle as long as he could spend even the shortest of moments by her side. The three of them fell asleep for the extended limo ride, it would usually take about 35 minutes to get to Chuck's penthouse but thanks to the New York traffic they got 70 minutes of much needed sleep. When they got out of the elevator they were greeted by an enthousiastic Monkey, they were wide awake again. "Nate could you call up some room-service, I'm sure the two of you need something to eat" Chuck retreated himself to the bathroom to shave off the 5-day stubble that was decorating his face. As he pulled the razor over his skin he could hear Nate loudly asking for various types of food while Dan kept blaring for coffee.

When he was smooth and freshened up he walked back into his livingroom where Dan and Nate were binging off of a coffeetable filled with food and a tray with still cloched plates. He sat down next to his friends and only poured himself a coffee. "You should eat man" Nate said with his mouth filled with roasted chicken breast. "Thank you Nathaniel, but unlike the both of you I don't find myself hungry". Dan took a sip of his black coffee "come on Chuck, you've hardly eaten anything since Blair's in the hospital, are you okay?". Chuck rubbed his eyes with his indexfinger and tumb and shook his head "actually I feel like a wreck, I can't eat, hardly sleep and I'm constantly hurting". After that the boys fell silent, finished their meal and then each went back to their rooms. Chuck let himself fall on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Dan and Serena were staying at his place in the Captain's old room, since his penthouse was the closest to the hospital. It amazed him how Blair was the one who pulled everyone together, even when she wasn't there to see it for herself. He smiled softly, closed his eyes and saw the woman he adored. She had just hit the legal age to drink and had already been through so much pain in a life that seemed oh so glamorous to the outside world.

Somewhere between thinking and a knock on his door he had drifted off into sleep. "Come in" the door opened and there was Blair, wearing a beautiful loose gown, angelic with her curls falling free around her porcelain face. Her rosebud lips smiled at him but didn't say a word. He sat himself up and Blair almost floated towards the bed, she reached out her hand and he took it, brushed her knuckles with his lips before softly placing a kiss on them. His wondered eyes were wide open as he made place for her to sit next to him. "W-what are you doing here" he murmured. She carefully sat down, making sure not to crumble the fabric of her cream, chiffon dress. "Hi" she whispered grabbing his hand, softly stroking his palm with her thumb. He was still gazing at her the sight of her beauty but suddenly he snapped back in reality. "Blair, what are you doing here, when I left this morning you were still, in that..coma". She cupped his face and kissed his forehead but didn't say a word. He grabbed her wrists and stared deeply into her eyes "how can you be here? The hospital can't just have let you go like that?" Blair pulled herself loose, folded er hands together in her lap and smiled sadly. She looked up and he watched as her cherry coloured lips spoke "I'm dead Chuck" and she smiled. Suddenly Blair's eyes rolled back and her body collapsed, he pulled her into his arms but when he held her she was nothing but a skelleton in a filthy, white rag.  
>He woke up screaming, opened his eyes, sweat was dripping over his face and in his hand he had a fistful of the bed sheets and he was breathing heavily. It had been just a nightmare. He got up, when heard a scratching at his door. When he opened it Monkey jumped up to him, he sat down and hugged the animal who licked away his tears "hey Monkey".<p>

Apparantly Nate had to do something at the office of The Spectator and Dan was getting dinner with Serena. He himself was waiting for a text saying he could come to the hospital. When eventually it was 8PM and he still hadn't received anything he called Eleanor, but neither she, Cyrus or Harold picked up. He kept pacing around the livingroom, watched by Monkey who was laying by the fire and following his owner with his eyes. The elevator door opened and Dan and Serena stepped in, Serena walked up to him and pulled him in an embrace. "You're worried aren't you, I feel it too" He sighed, over the years that they had been step-siblings Serena and Eric developed a bond with Chuck that was just as strong as between the two of them. Dan stood in the middle of the room, hands tucked in his pockets and staring at his feet. Chuck let go of Serena and sat down on the couch "no one is answering my phone calls and I really want to go see her but Eleanor wont let me if Louis is there".  
>Serena stared at the defeated face of her brother "I hate how he controls everything about her". She and Dan sat down next to Chuck, saying nothing for a little while but silently agreeing. "The worst thing is that it's his fault" Chuck whispered. Dan and Serena turned their heads simultaneously "how do you mean that it's his fault?" Dan asked.<br>"When we were in LA I walked in on her purging, she told me that..that that son of a bitch and his mother told her that her figure was too American, he has probably made more comments on her weight for her to be pushed that far". Serena started crying and Dan pulled her into his arms, trying to comfort her "she's so beautiful, you guys have no idea how it was to watch her crumble like that without being able to do anything, and in that park, I didn't know what to do, if I had looked out for help earlier she might not..-" Chuck grabbed his sister's hand "you know how strong Waldorf's will-power is, she probably denied everything when you confronted her didn't she?". Serena nodded biting her lip, she looked like a child with her messy curls and too big shirt. Dan kissed the top of her head "none of us could have prevented this, now we can only wait for her to wake up". Serena stood up and dried her tears "get up we're going to see her, if he can you can too Chuck".

It was pitch black dark outside when they arrived in the hospital, the cold air was burning it's way into his lungs. He blindly walked up the stairs like he had done day after day hoping to find her awake in her room, only to find himself disappointed at the sad sight of what seemed to be a fallen angel. Before he could walk out of the staircase a strong hand held him by his shoulder. He turned around to face Harold who was looking at him with an apologetic look "sorry Chuck, I didn't mean to scare you but Dan and Serena told me that you had taken the stairs, I need to talk to you". Chuck scratched his troath "sure". They sat down on the grey stairs "as you know my daughter and I are very close" Chuck nodded and smiled softly, thinking of the way Blair's eyes would light up speaking of her father. "A few weeks ago she called me up crying, telling me that she didn't want to marry Louis anymore but that she couldn't go back". Chuck stared at the tip of his shoes "she was..- isn't happy with him Harold, back in LA when we were staying at Serena, I walked in on her throwing up and she cried telling me that Louis and his mother pushed her into losing weight and..-" Next to him he heard Harold sniffing, he turned his head and saw the grown man in tears mourning over the pain his only child had been suffering."Sorry that you have to see me like this Chuck" Harold pulled his handkerchief from his shirt pocket and dabbed the tears away. "It's okay, I can't imagine what it must be like to see your daughter like this" Chuck said in a comforting way. Harold looked the young man in his eyes "Charles I've always felt you were a good fit for her, and..-". Chuck felt a flash of pain "I'm not a good fit, I ruin her, everything just like my father always said I would". Harold placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder "Let me talk, you have done my daughter wrong and I know that, but I also know Blair well enough to know that she wasn't an angel either, but I've seen a change in both of you, you've left those childish games behind and Chuck, excuse me if I'm being impolite but I knew Bart well and you are becoming a man in a way that you're father never was". Chuck's face went from pain to a sad smile when he recognized the words "Blair once said that to me".

Both men were quiet for a few minutes after that, words that had to be spoken were spoken. Suddenly Harold stood up, brushed off the dust from his pants and offered his hand to Chuck. The young billionaire pulled himself up and followed the father of the woman he loved to the bed where she lay.  
>They stood in the door opening where she was in an other world, seeming to sleep so peacefull. Harold put his arm around Chuck's shoulders "is Louis gone" Harold nodded "could I have a little moment with her?" Harold softly patted Chuck's shoulder and pulled his arm away "sure you can boy" he smiled sadly at the sight of his daughter, who to him was still a little girl, his Blair-bear, in that awful big bed surrounded by so much horror. He turned around and walked to the family room leaving Chuck with his beloved girl.<p>

Chuck closed the door and hung his coat over the uncomfortable chair in which he sat himself down. The room was dark with the faint light of the New York sky-line glowing just enough for him to see her. He felt almost guilty for making sound as he was breathing in a room that was so silent for everything but the heart-monitor beeping in a steady rhythm, to him it was like music assuring him that she was somewhere and that she was okay. He never understood her need to be a princess with a title, here in New York some saw her as the queen, the Grace Kelly of New York. He studied her, she was wearing a hospital gown, her hair a little messy and a tube up her little nose. "Blair, I love you, I'll tell you a million times, or no time at all if that's what you want, but come back" he kissed her lips pale instead of their usual vivid cherry colour.

* * *

><p>She still didn't know how she got here. When she woke up there were sweet smelling roses all around her but she was all alone. Fields of bright green grass stretched infront of her with a forrest somewhere at the border. "Hello?" she yelled but no one was there to answer, she looked down, she was no longer wearing her Chanel dress but a pink gown that reminded her of sleeping beauty. A sigh left her breath and she stood up, her barefeet tickled by the soft grass. The trees behind the grass were tall as buildings with leaves in all shades of green, the path into there looked inviting with colourful, bright, big flowers on the borders. After she had walked all the way across the grass she almost felt drawn in by the beauty of the forrest and she followed the path. It was miles long but it didn't matter to her as each time she saw a new flower it felt like she re-discover the definition of beauty. Suddenly she heard a voice "Chuck" she whispered, she had to concentrate really hard to hear where the voice was coming from and even to understand what he was saying.<p>

"why the fuck, insecure. You. I don't deserve, I love you". If this already hurts this bad I swear it Waldorf I'll fucking kill myself, I can't stand a second in a world without you, I love you, I fucking love you".

She was feeling scared, and a heavy ache started to form in her chest "Chuck" she screamed "Chuck". She turned around but the path she had been walking was vanished, behind her were dark trees that were weaving together their branches. She tried to run to the other opening but there the branches were also weaving together, until only a circle of space was left for her. She was caged in this deceiving forrest, the trees were dark and all the flowers around her soon shriveled into dust, leaving nothing but thorned stems. It felt as if there was no way out of this darkness that she didn't even understand. Softly she tried to push away the branches, but they kept sollid in place, so she let herself fall and lay against them. Tears started to slowly drop down from her eyes, her heart was aching and his words were carved into her mind. She had left him when he reached out and in the end it had only hurt her more, she put her arms around her and felt her ribs sticking through the fabric. It was cold and her bones rattled under her skin. Sometimes she'd hear a voice that sounded like Serena's telling childhood memories or like her parent's talking about nothing special, but never were they as clear as Chuck's had been, and maybe she was just hallucinating to keep the pain away since she could not catch a sleep after hours and hours of being awake. "Blair, we need you here" another voice that seemed clear, it was Dan's. Where the fuck was she, what was this. "Help, help me please" she screamed, over and over again. It felt like she had been awake for days, maybe even weeks but minutes were fading into eachother and the sun was nowhere to be seen in what seemed like an endless night.

She was staring into nothing tired, cold and alone. All she wanted now was to sleep, long maybe even for forever, her bones were hurting and her mind was going mad. "Hello Blair" she looked up trying to find the source of the screeching voice "do you want to sleep forever, do you?" she blinked her doe eyes and softly nodded her head. "Well, little girl, it won't take much, if I open a door to you, will you walk through it and follow my voice so you can sleep forever?" She didn't answer but an opening between the branches across from where she was sitting started to form, growing bigger and bigger as branches untangled. She pulled herself up and started to walk "Blair" it was Chuck's voice, she looked around where it must have been coming from, there, the branches started to untangle too. She looked back to the first opening, where beautiful flowers and smells we're showing and coming from "come on don't you want to sleep in the warm grass?" the screeching voice said in a luring way. The opening where Chuck's voice had been coming from was a dark extension of the forrest with somewhere far, a warm, red glow. She walked towards the dark one, standing in the opening, "come sleep here Blair" the screeching voice said again, now sounding angry. From the dark opening came a well known voice again "I love you" her heart pounded and she walked into the darkness. Behind her the frightening, screeching voice started to sound threatening "COME HERE", she started to walk faster, "YOU WANTED TO SLEEP RIGHT, SLEEP, COME HERE". She started to run "no leave me alone" she screamed while she kept running with no known direction but guided by a warmth that seemed so familliar to her. "Chuck, Chuck where are you" he didn't answer but she knew he was somewhere. Infront of her the number of trees started to get less and less until she was on a ledge at the border of the forrest, right above a dept where the red, warm glow came from. The screeching voice was now right behind her "you, are, mine" the voice hissed. She started to breath heavily, trying to make a decision "come back" Chuck's voice said from the red dept, she was unsure what he meant but she trusted him. She took a few steps back, ran and jumped into the dept. While she kept falling the gown that was now a dirty rag shredded off of her body, naked she kept on falling until one moment in which the red faded and she crashed into something soft. As she lay with her eyes closed she felt a pressure on her lips.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes as soon as he pulled his lips from hers, when suddenly he saw her eyelids flutter. He started to breathe faster, not believing what was happening. Her eyes slowly opened "hi" she murmured. "Hey" he whispered back to her, tears of joy streaming down his amazed face. "I love you too, I'm back, don't cry" she said grabbing his hand softly. He saw her eyes looking around her room and she tried to bring up her hand to her nose, he grasped her other hand too and sat at the side of her bed "Blair don't, you're in the hospital, you..fainted, it's okay". He saw a small smile on her confused face, he placed a kiss on her forehead, murmuring thank you's that she couldn't hear. He looked her in the eyes "I'll be right back okay" she nodded as she saw him turning on a small light before he opened the door and walked into the hallway.<p>

**Author's Note:**

**Hey lovely people! I'm so happy with the new subscribers, I'll try not to disappoint any of you! Special thanks to the people of the Savechuckandblair Tumblr/Twitter, they are amazing. Reviews are very welcome,**

**xoxo**

**Chirine**


	12. Chapter 12: Junk of the Heart

**Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's a new chapter! Sorry that it took my so long to update but with alol the recent events in the show and in the fandom it took me a while to come up with something, I hope you guys like it and leave a comment if you want!**

**Love,**

**Chirine**

"Miss Van Der Woodsen, we don't know what happened but it seems like she suddenly had the will to fight again and she did, hard, we think that with the proper psychological treatment and at least a week to get her a little stronger physically, she'll be more than fine."  
>She thanked the doctor and turned to Dan who was grinning like a mad man "she's going to be okay". Suddenly she broke down in tears, Dan got up and pulled her in an embrace "what's wrong" he whispered, trying to comfort her. "I just thought I was going to lose her forever, and now.." "Now she's okay" Dan said finishing her sentence as he let go of her. He kissed her softly and grabbed her hand "come on, I bet she wants to see you". Together they walked through the hallway until they reached room 107 where the early morning light was shining through the blinds.<br>They walked in on Chuck laying with his head on Blair's bed, sleeping, the fingers of his right hand still intertwined with Blair's. Blair was still awake and smiling as she softly stroked Chuck's uncharacteristicly messy hair.  
>Serena bit her lip trying not to scream of happines so she wouldn't wake Chuck up, after the doctor's had run some tests on Blair, Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold and Chuck had been with her but for Serena this was the first time she had seen her bestfriend awake since her collapse.<br>They quietly walked towards window side of the bed where two chairs were placed, Serena dove right down and planted a big kiss on Blair's forehead trying not to touch the IV's.  
>Blair's lips curled up into a soft, sad smile and tears were starting to mist her eyes.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she cupped a hand over her mouth trying to stay silent.  
>Serena shook her head and softly stroked her bestfriend's hair "B it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault do you hear me? It's going to be alright, everything".<br>Blair closed her eyes, swallowed back her tears and tried to compose herself the best she could, though guilt and shame were haunting her eversince she heard the truth of her hospitalization.

The room fell silent until Dan who had never been great at dealing with silence scratched his troath.  
>"I have some news" he said with a smile playing on his lips. Blair and Serena's faces turned curious waiting for the announcement Dan was about to make.<br>"The Monarch of Manhattan did so well in the bestseller lists that my publisher has asked me to write a second novel".  
>Their mouths fell open and Serena flung her arms around his neck "that's amazing" she sat down again allowing Dan to hug Blair who couldn't move too much due to the IV lines and Chuck still sleeping.<br>"Great job Humphrey, do you already know what you're going to write about"?  
>Dan scratched the back of his head "you could better ask who I'm writing about".<br>He saw that both girls didn't understand his subtle hint so he continued "it's a story about a social outkast from Brooklyn who falls in love with a so called it-girl, at first he takes a quite arrogant stance against her world and the people in it,  
>but as the story progresses he learns that despite all the money most of them aren't actually happy. He befriends people who he thought were awful human beings and it changes his views on certain things drastically".<br>"So basically it's about all of us isn't it Humphrey" all three their heads darted towards Chuck's direction who they thought had been sleeping but was now sitting right up.  
>Dan shrugged "it's a dramatization of reality but you guys were the inspiration for the whole idea".<br>Blair looked at Chuck "weren't you sleeping".  
>He grinned "I woke up when about half an hour ago but I just couldn't risk stopping you from stroking my hair".<br>Serena giggled at her brother being himself and at her bestfriend who had a fake angry pout on her face. But that pout soon turned into a smile and Chuck leaned in to kiss her.  
>They chatted for a little while when Dan was the first to bring up a subject that was weighing above them like a tundercloud.<br>"What about you and Louis" he broke off the last name into a murmur when he saw Chuck clenching his fist.  
>Blair smiled "Eleanor told me that he officially broke off the engagement".<br>Dan cocked his head "why would he do that?" The brunette sighed "let's say was involved in a personal scandal that would come out unless he'd make up a good story for the media explaining our parting, my mother aranged it as soon as Chuck told her how things have been between Louis and me".  
>Serena smiled when she saw her brother's eyes light up with happines.<p>

It was almost noon now and Nate had put his people to work so he could take the rest of the day off to visit Blair.  
>There was a bitter cold outside, normal for early december, the bright sun was a bit unusual but pleasant as he was taking a walk.<br>Tourists and cars passed him by as he walked the busy streets of New York City, he was looking down with his hands burried deep in the pockets of his coat trying to avoid bumping into the crowds of fellow pedestrians.  
>This worked for a while until he collided with some girl and tumbled them both to the ground.<br>He quickly pulled them both up again and it was only then that he noticed who the girl was, his heartbeat raised a little.  
>"Jenny, what are you doing here?" he smiled.<br>"N-nate, I heard what happened to Blair and my semester abroad was over so I decided to come home".  
>They were standing in the middle of the street ignoring the people that had to walk around them. "That's great, hey I'm actually heading up to Blair right now wanna tag along?" Jenny looked down trying to hide her blush "I don't know, I haven't been home yet".<br>"Nah that's fine, what if I take you out for coffee or something when you've settled again"?  
>She smiled "sure, that would be nice."<br>Now it was Nate who was trying to hide his blushing "can I have your number".  
>He flipped out his phone and typed down the digits the blonde was reciting.<br>Then he looked up "wait this is your old number right"? he didn't have it in his new phone but could still remember it.  
>"Yes did you still have it?" she asked.<br>Nate looked away smiling "no, but I wanted to call you a few times but I thought you had a new number since you moved out of the country, then I got a new phone and didn't put your number in because I thought you had a different one and".  
>Jenny grinned "now you're rambling".<br>He blushed and looked at his phone "oh fuck I had to be at the hospital 10 minutes ago".  
>"oh, you should go then, call me" she said before she turned around to walk away.<br>Nate didn't hesitate, pulled her back by her arm and looked her deep in the eyes "I've really missed you Jenny" he confessed before he out his arms around her.  
>She put her head on his shoulder and whispered "I've missed you too", After a few seconds they let go, said their goodbyes, slightly flustered and both went on.<p>

Nate hailed a cab and within 10 minutes he arrived at the hospital, New York traffic being easy for once. He heard laughing coming from room 107 which was a confirmation that one of his bestfriends really was alright again. "Knock knock" he said before he walked into the room where the girls were crying with laughter and Dan and Chuck were covered in foundation, eyeshadow and lipstick.  
>He smirked at their embaressed faces "why hello ladies looking good today".<br>Dan and Chuck didn't reply but were silently wishing that their girlfriends would give him the same "beauty" treatment they had just endured.  
>Nate walked upto Blair and gave her a soft hug and a peck on her cheek "how are you feeling?"<br>She smiled at him "under the circumstances I'm feeling pretty good actually".  
>He sat down next to Chuck who didn't look too good in a headband "you guys will never now guess who I just ran into".<br>"Ahh there's a reason you're late, spit it out Nathaniel" Chuck said.  
>Nate scratched his troath trying to suppress his urge to laugh.<br>"Oh ha ha funny I look like a girl go on Nathaniel" Chuck said slightly irritated.  
>"Indeed and not a very pretty one, but to continue my story, I ran into Jenny".<br>Dan's eyes got wider "of fuck she was coming home today, I totally forgot, Blair is it okay if I go to my dad and Lily's for a few hours, I'll be back tonight and I could bring some DVDs with me?"  
>Blair tried to keep a straight face "no sure, send her my regards, off you go now."<br>Dan grabbed his coat, kissed Serena and said the rest of the group goodbye before he rushed out of the door.  
>Nate waited until he heard the liftdoors close in the silent hallway "he forgot that he was wearing the make-up and headband didn't he"?<br>Blair, Serena and himself bursted into laughter while Chuck walked over to the sink to try and get the make-up off so he wouldn't make Dan's mistake.

"So Nate how was it, seeing her again" Serena asked, remembering their conversation at the beach.  
>Blair raised an eyebrow "wait did I miss something here"?<br>Chuck had gotten most of the make-up off and sat down next to her "he thinks he still has feelings for her".  
>"Wait I didn't tell you" Nate said slightly surprised.<br>Chuck smiled "you didn't have to, I know you Nathaniel".

Dan walked into the Humhrey/Van der Woodsen residence to find Lily, Eric and his sister busy talking on the livingroom couch just as his father passed by with a tray of tea and coffee.  
>"Hey dad", Rufus looked at his son and immediately dropped the tray onto the floor as he started to laugh. Lily and Jenny who hadn't noticed Dan coming in turned around at the noise of the cups falling to the ground and both of them laughed at him too.<br>"Wha-" Dan didn't finish his sentence but turned chalk white instead when he remembered the make-up and headband. Rufus had composed himself and was starting to clean up the mess he made "is there something you need to tell us son"? "Serena and Blair insisted on giving me and Chuck a make-over and I forgot to take it off",  
>Jenny stood up "so you came all the way from the hospital looking like that".<br>He nodded.  
>Instead of laughing at her brother again she walked up to him and gave him a hug "I've missed you, you idiot". Rufus smiled at the sight of his children, he hoped that the six months they had spent apart would restore their bond a little.<p>

After Jenny had told them everything about her time in London they gave her some time for herself to get unpack the suitcases that had arrived earlier in her old room.  
>After an hour she was almost done when she heard a knock on her door.<br>"Come in" she yelled to top over the loud music she was playing.  
>"Hey" Dan said as he closed the door behind him.<br>She turned off the music and sat down on her bed.  
>He sat next to heer "so how have you been?"<br>"What do mean, I just told you guys everything" she said rolling her eyes. Dan frowned "no I mean how are you actually doing, you didn't leave here on good terms".  
>She turned her head away from her brother "you want an honest answer Dan? I'm ashamed of the things that I've done but pretty much everyone here have done things way worse, I'm over it".<br>He stared at his feet "what do you mean?"  
>Jenny let herself fall back on her back and looked at her ceilling "I mean that I'm not going to pretend to be someone else anymore, for once in my life I think that I actually like being Jenny Humphrey".<br>"That's great Jen, I'm happy for you",  
>They were quiet for a while when Jenny couldn't stand it anymore "Dan what the hell happened to us, we used to be so close".<br>He sighed, remembering the time when he and his sister were pretty much bestfriends "we both went a little mad I guess".  
>"So what are we gonna do now" Jenny asked her brother.<br>"We're going to forget everything that happened and just be Dan and Jenny from Brooklyn again, it doesn't matter who or where we hang out as long as we hold on to who we are".  
>Jenny smiled, she had missed her brother's advice and comforting words.<p>

Behind the door Rufus had been listening. He turned away and walked down the stairs to his wife.  
>Lily looked up "They're going to be fine aren't they?".<br>Rufus sat down next to her and gave her a kiss "yeah, I think so" he said and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13: The Only Hope For Me Is You

"Alright Miss Waldorf, all the paper work has been filled out, you are ready to be discharged now".

Blair smiled at the nurse, the joy of finally being able to leave the hospital after three weeks painted on her face "thank you so much for all the good care".

The nurse gave a polite smile back and turned away to give Blair some privacy.

She sat down on the bed for one last time as she thought about the past few weeks. After she woke up it had taken a little longer for her body to grow strong and healthy again. Her old clothes were still slightly too big but atleast she looked alive again.

Someone knocked on the door twice and she stood up, smoothing out the creases from her skirt, she knew all too well who it was as her heart skipped a beat and her lips curled up into a smile.

Standing in the doorframe was her "Dark Knight in shining couture" as Gossip Girl had named him for the past few weeks.

She walked right into his embrace and placed a soft kiss on the edge of his jaw. He in return carefully folded his arms around her waist before leaning in to kiss her lips.

"Hey" he whispered.

She kissed him again, looking up into his eyes "hi".

He smiled before slowly sliding off his arms from her sides to grab her hands in his "are you ready?"

Blair sighed with relief "you have no idea".

"Good" Chuck replied stepping aside to allow Blair to step into the hospital hallway.

Outside they were happily greeted by Arthur and Monkey, the latter very happy to see both his owner and Blair, jumping up to them.

Blair chuckled and kneeled down to pet the dog she had grown very fond of. In the last two weeks of her recovery she was allowed to take 30 minute walks once a day as long as she was accompanied. Serena, Dan and Nate had each taken time out of their days more than once to do this, but it had been mostly Chuck and Monkey who brightened her day by providing much needed company.

After Arthur closed their door, Blair snuggled up to Chuck on the backseat of his limo. A place that held such great memories for the both of them. Chuck snaked an arm around her waist, resting one hand on her thigh. "Remember when I just opened Victrola". Blair smiled "how can I forget". "You were so beautiful up there Blair, it was the first time I saw the real you. It was as if you went from a smooth surfaced pearl to a perfectly cut diamond, you suddenly had sides that I'd never seen before" Chuck sighed. "I never told you this but you smiled at me once while you were up on that stage and right then and there I couldn't care less about my father, money, booze and woman. In that second you became everything to me and it was terrifying".

Blair moved up so she could look into his eyes before she kissed him as one hand softly stroked his cheek. Chuck moved away and softly placed his own hand over hers on his cheek "everything with you is so overwhelming, right now you're making me the happiest man on earth just by looking at me like you're doing right now". Blair kissed him again "thank you Chuck" she whispered. "What for?"

She sat in his lap and buried her face in his neck "thank you for loving me".

Chuck closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of Chanel No5 and vanilla that danced around in the limo, "I will until my dying day beautiful".

They remained comfortably silent for the rest of the ride until they pulled up to the building of Blair and Serena's penthouse where the blonde was waiting infront of. Blair smiled and as soon as Arthur opened the door she jumped up to her best friend, who in return threw her arms around Blair to hug her thightly. After Chuck and Monkey got up the girls let go of eachother before clasping their hands together as they walked inside. They got into the elevator that went up to their residence. What Blair didn't expect was the small crowd of friends and family, all four of her parents, Lily and Rufus, Eric, Dorotha and Vanya, Dan, Jenny and ofcourse Nate. A huge smile was plastered aross Blair's face as she walked in.

Time passed and after she had greeted and made small talk with almost everbody she felt that it was time to finish some unresolved business. She walked up to Jenny who was awkwardly sitting on the couch by herself. Blair softly sat down besides her "Jenny".

"H-hey Blair, I understand if you don't want me here but it's just Nate and Dan insist-." Blair swallowed "no Jenny it's okay I've been wanting to say this for a while now so please listen". Jenny silently nodded as she let Blair continue. "You and Chuck made a mistake that night, and I'll be honest with you, I hated you both for doing it. But I'm over it right now, I know that you're sorry and I forgive you". Blair stopped and looked at the ground "I just hope that you can forgive me too, from the day we met I've treated you badly and you never deserved that, I'm sorry". Jenny's eyes were wide in disbelief "t-thank you Blair" she took a deep breath "and I forgive you too, a lot of shit has happened and if you're able to start over I'm more than willing to do that too". Blair smiled and softly hugged her former enemy, she had always admired the courage and sincerity of the youngest Humphrey.

xxxxx

Serena sat down at the staircase next to her boyfriend, who's face displayed complete and utter shock. She laughed "well you look like you've just seen a ghost". Dan slowly shook his head "no it's way scarier than that, look" he said as he pointed towards the living room couch. She looked over and saw her best friend and Jenny hugging. Dan put an arm around her and pulled her in, "either the apocalypse is starting or a miracle just happened, I'm scared Serena please hold me". Serena burst into laughter before she pulled herself loose and started tickling her boyfriend "ah..Serena.. Stop it.. We're sitting on the..ahhaha..Stairs.. is dangerous". Serena grinned and crushed her lips into Dan's "better now?" she aksed as she pulled away. Dan looked as if he was thinking "well..". Serena sighed, fake annoyed and went on to plant some more kisses on the love of her life.

xxxxxxxxxx

After her conversation with Blair it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She went on the balcony to let the words that had just been exchanged sink in while she looked over the view of the New York winter night time.

Suddenly she heard the door behind her open and close, she turned around and two arms pulled her into a deep kiss. She smiled "hey Nate". Nate kissed her again "hi, I missed you" he whispered before he sat down on a chair and pulled her into his lap. Jenny chuckled "I've missed you too".

He grabbed her hands "you know, I think with everybody here, tonight would be the perfect moment to tell them that you're my girlfriend". She raised an eyebrow "you never asked me to be your girlfriend. Nate froze "I a-assumed that". Suddnely Jenny started to laugh again and kissed him softly "just kidding you dork". Nate grinned with a slight blush on his cheeks "well now that you've reminded me of it I'm going to ask it middleschool style, Jenny I really like you and I'm falling for you head over heels so would you please be my girlfriend". She looked into his eyes and flung her arms around his neck "of course" she said before kissing her boyfriend again.

Jenny stood up from Nate's lap and pulled him up after. "Let's go inside and break the news" she smiled, lacing her fingers together with his as they walked through the door to the living room. Nate whistled "hey guys, we just wanted to tell you that Jenny and I are together now" raising their clasped hands as emphasis. "Well that's great Nathaniel but Charles was just about to say something" Lily said pointing at Chuck who was looking a bit nervous. Nate sat down on the couch with Jenny next to him "sorry man go on" he said.

Chuck scratched his throat and looked at Blair who was sitting in a chair next to him. Suddenly he went down on one knee and took Blair's hands into his, the room was completely silent now and all eyes, even Monkey's, were on the couple. Chuck looked up into Blair's eyes,

"Blair we've known eachother our whole lives, eventhough we started out as friends you always were the person I came to for advice and opinions on situations. And after that one night in Victrola I knew that you were so much more to me, my best friend, partner in crime and the love of my life. Falling in love with you has been the best, most overwhelming thing that has ever happened to me. We've both tried to push the feelings away, to run from eachother but in the end it was always you and me."

Chuck let go of one of her hands and pulled out a ring box, which after he popped it open revealed the Harry Winston ring.

"You are my other half, without you there is no me and I want to promise you that for as long as I live I will never run away from you, from us, ever again, I love you, will you marry me."

Everyone's eyes went big waiting for Blair's, who had tears streaming down her face, answer. She remained silent when suddenly she dropped to her knees from the chair and flung her arms around Chuck's neck "yes, yes I will, I love you too". Chuck softly pulled loose from her grip and pulled the ring from it's box. He then grabbed her hand and softly slid the ring on her finger before pulling her hand up and placing a kiss on the ring. "I promise that I'll spend every day of my life to make you happy Waldorf, thank you so much" he said with tears in his eyes.

The silence was broken by Cyrus yelling "congratulations to the happy couple" applauding and quickly joined by the rest of their friends and family. The rest of the night went by blissful as the king and queen knew they'd never let go of eachother again.

xxxxxx

Hey guys!

It's been a while but I was very busy with school and work, add that with a giant lack of inspiration and you have my very bad excuse for not updating. Sadly though the next chapter will be the last and I'll try to write and put it up before the end of the week.

And I want to thank Bluck2Nite for leaving such a nice review!  
>Love,<br>Chirine 


	14. Chapter 14: Always

Six months later:

Blair closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. It had been a while now since Chuck proposed to her, though their engagement didn't last too long. They wanted the world to know that they were meant for eachother, so here she stood in her perfect wedding dress and a glittering tiara adorning the chocolate coloured curls that fell loosely down her shoulders.

They both agreed on having a big wedding to let the whole Upper East Side know that through it all, every obstacle that was thrown on their path, they had finally made it and were the king and queen of Manhatten. The door opened behind her and through the mirror she could see that her mother and fathers were standing in the opening, admiring their daughter. She turned around "is it time yet?".

Eleanor who had tears rolling down her cheeks and a smile curled around her mouth nodded "yes sweety, it's time". Harold pulled an arm around his ex-wife and rubbed comforting circles on her back, tears glistening in his own eyes at the sight of his only daughter in her wedding gown "are you ready?". Blair's eyes lit up, as Cyrus walked up to her offering his arm. "Of course she's ready now let's dry our tears, everyone is waiting!" her step-father cheered, always the one to lighten the mood.

Blair looped her arm through his, and smiled thinking back at how happy he was when she asked him to join Harold in the fatherly task of walking her down the aisle. Harold quickly followed on her other side and after Eleanor had carefully planted kisses on her daughter's face before covering it with her veil, it was time to face the crowd.

"Hey look" he heard Nate say, accompanied by a soft squeeze in his arm. Chuck's heart fluttered as the organ started playing and he saw her. His breathing became erratic as he took in the sight of her. The way her hair framed her face so perfectly, how her cherry coloured lips formed a smile that would inspire Da Vinci to a masterwork, her deep and loving eyes which were set on him and him alone, flawless porcelain skin and a beautiful dress. The whole world could have collapsed around him, it wouldn't matter, his gaze was transfixed on her. Before he knew it Blair, Harold and Cyrus stood infront of the altar, both fathers lifting the veil over her head to reveal that perfect face. As Harold and Cyrus both gave her a kiss and walked to their places, Blair took his hand and together they walked up to the altar. After she had given her bouquet of peonies to Serena, putting both her hands in his.

The minister started speaking:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Blair Cornelia Waldorf and Charles Bartholomew Bass. Marriage is a concept built on love, trust and respect. A bond unbreakable. Now it is time for both read their vows to eachother."

Chuck had written words for her but gazing into her eyes he met his true inspiration. "Blair my love, my best friend, my everything. I always thought I'd end up alone in my own cold world, but then you came and ignited my heart. Suddenly I felt alive and I was no longer captured in the figure people expected me to be. After the first time you kissed me I knew that I wanted to grow up into a great man, worthy of your love. Now five years later I hope that I've become that man for you, and I'm grateful, because you've saved me and grateful because you love me. I will dedicate the rest of my life to making you happy and loving you more every day. Without you I wouldn't be where I am today, I wouldn't be surrounded by all the loving family and friends we are blessed to have. Without you there is no me, we are Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck."

The minister nodded to Blair, she squeezed his hands thightly as she began, "From when we were little girls Serena and I would spend our sunday mornings watching Breakfast at Tiffany's, munching on croissants. Often would I dream of being Holly and meeting my own Paul Varjak. As I grew older fairytales were altered, but that dream always stayed the same. In you Chuck, I found my Paul Varjak, the perfect fit to my Holly Golightly, the Bass to my Waldorf. We have had every obstacle thrown on our path, but after each fall we got up. You are the one for me, the one who let out my true self, the one who makes me smile and the one I will always love. And against all odd we are here to day as it was always meant to be. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"If any man, can show any cause why these two can not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace".

For a few seconds the church was completely silent before the minister continued the ceremony.

"Charles, if you could repeat after me: I, Charles Bartholomew Bass, take you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, to love and to cherish from this day forward".

Chuck stroked her hands with his thumbs as he repeated I, _Chuck_ Bass (which causes a soft laughter amongst people who knew Chuck best), take you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, to love and to cherish from this day forward".

"Now Blair if you could repeat after me: I, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, take you, _Charles Bartholomew_ Bass to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, to love and to cherish from this day forward".

Blair smiled, "I, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, take you, _Chuck_ Bass to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, to love and to cherish from this day forward"

The minister let out a soft sigh, "Do you have a ring for the bride? If so place it on her finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed".

Chuck let go of her right hand and carefullu grabbed Blair's ring off of the pedistal it shared with his, he slowly slid it on her finger, his stare not leaving hers "with this ring, I thee wed".

The minister turned to Blair who had tears in her eyes "Do you have a ring for the groom? If so place it on his finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed".

Blair took the ring from the pedistal and slid it on Chuck's finger, watching as she saw his eyes filling with tears too. She sniffed softly "with this ring, I thee wed".

"In as much as Chuck and Blair have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife".

He then turned to Chuck before speaking those long awaited words "You may now kiss the bride".

And as they smashed their lips together, arms thightly tangled in eachother's embrace, they knew that this was the start of forever.

_Good afternoon Upper East Siders,_

_It seems as if the Dark Knight finally has his princess. We all remember the long road it took our dearly beloved C and B to find where they belong, but today has proven us that fairytales with perfect endings do exist. Congratulations to the happy couple, may they reign long and happily ever after in their UES kingdom._

_Now I will rejoin the lavish reception and wait for the other guests to drown their sorrows and create what we love most, rumours and disaster._

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

~The End~

Thank you all for reading, and now I can only hope that season six has the same outcome as this story :)

Xoxo Chirine

I do not own Gossip Girl or it's characters blablabla


End file.
